Austin & Ally Rush
by JoeyJar99
Summary: It's Dez's family reunion and so he and the rest of Team Austin go to L.A. There, they meet Dez's family, the Jones's and the Knights, and the rest of the gang at The Palm Woods. Throw in some flirting with Ally and a jealous Austin and something big is bound to happen. Also, some characters from Shake It Up, and a mention to Jessie. I rated it T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: What & Something Different

_**OK, this chapter is supposed to be called "Guess What & Something Different About L.A." but it wouldn't let me fit that. Sad face.** _

* * *

*****At Sonic Boom, in the Practice Room*****

***Ally and Trish sitting in two chairs, Austin sitting on the arm of Ally's chair***

***Dez runs in***

**Dez:** (excited) Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!

**Austin:** *smiles* What! What! What! What! What!

**Dez:** (confused) What?

**Austin:** (confused too) What?

**Dez:** What?

**Austin:** What?

**Dez:** What?

**Austin:** What?

**Ally:** Hate to interrupt this highly intelligent conversation but, you were saying Dez.

**Dez:** *shakes his head quickly* Oh right! My family reunion's coming-up…

***Ally, Austin, and Trish just looking at him like "OKKK?"***

**Dez:** …And you're all invited!

**Austin:** *gasps* Seriously!

***Dez nods***

**Austin:** Sweet!

***Dez and Austin do their hand-shake***

**Dez/Austin: **What'd-up!

**Ally:** Wait! Your family's never met us. *gestures to herself and Trish* How did we get invited?

**Dez:** Well, my Aunt Jen is in charge this year and she told me to bring Austin, since he's my best friend. And then I told her that he–_we_ wouldn't leave Ally–_and Trish _behind, so she told me to bring you guys too!

**Austin:** When is it?

**Dez:** This Friday to the Friday after the next one.

**Trish:** Wait! Spend a two weeks with Bozo and his family? Heck no!

**Ally:** Come on Trish! It'll be fun! Don't you wanna meet Dez's family?

**Trish:** ***thinks for a little*** Well, I do want to know who birthed this atrocity.

**Dez:** A trough city! I love those! They have little piggies everywhere!

***Ally, Trish, Austin look at Dez weird* **

**Dez: **What?

***Austin pats Dez's back consolingly***

**Dez:** Anyway! Are you guys coming or what?

***Austin, Ally, Trish look at each other, then back at Dez***

**Austin/Ally/Trish:** Yeah!

* * *

***~*Early Friday Morning in Sonic Boom*~***

**Dez:** OK guys, you ready?

**Austin/Ally/Trish:** Yep!

**Austin:** Where are we going, again?

**Dez:** Los Angeles, California.

**Austin:** Los Angeles! *whispers to Ally* My star-senses are tingling.

**Ally:** *whispers back* "Star-senses"? You have star-senses?

**Austin:** Yes I do. I have senses for other things too. Don't judge.

**Ally:** OOKKK?... Don't take this the wrong way, but that doesn't mean anything. Just because we'll be staying in L.A. doesn't mean some huge thing is going to happen.

**Austin:** You sure?

***Ally nods***

**Austin:** Well, we'll see, now won't we?

***Ally just rolls her eyes***

**Dez:** K guys, let's go!

***They all pick-up their bags***

**Ally/Austin/Trish/Dez:** L.A., HERE WE COME!

***They all run out***

* * *

*****A few hours later in L.A.*****

***In an airport***

**Dez: *takes a deep breath*** Aw! I love the air in L.A.!

**Trish:** It's the same air as in Miami, Bozo!

**Dez:** Hey! You better not call me that in front of my family!

**Trish:** Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about, Freckles?

***Trish suddenly takes a fake step towards Dez***

***Dez flinches***

**Dez:** OK, maybe _I_ won't do anything about it. But you haven't met my family.

**Trish:** Oh really? What makes them so tough?

**Dez:** Well, my cousin, Kendall, and his friends are hockey players. And my Aunt Georgia is a cop. And that's not even mentioning my cousins' very intimidating attitudes. Also I heard Kendall got some new friends, some of which are a little scary.

**Trish:** *scoffs* I have a very intimidating attitude too.

**Dez:** OK…If you say so…

**Austin:** *whispers to Ally* Wow! Is it just me or does Dez seem braver than usual?

**Ally:** *whispers back* I know, right! *shrugs a little* Maybe there is something different about L.A.

***Austin shrugs too***

* * *

**_Things To Know:_  
**I can't think of anything. Sorry.**  
**

**_Disclaimer:_  
**I do not own Austin & Ally. Neither do I own the characters that I mentioned in here that will later appear more in the story.**  
**

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_  
**

**So, this was my first chapter of my Austin & Ally and Big Time Rush crossover. See, Austin & Ally episode titles are always _ & _ (i.e. Rockers & Writers, Tickets & Trashbags, Songwriting & Starfish) and Big Time Rush episode titles are either Big Time _ (i.e. Big Time Audition, Big Time Beach Party, Big Time Superheros) or _ _ Rush (i.e. Green Time Rush, Backstage Rush, Bel Air Rush). So, my title is supposed to be a mix of that. I'm not sure how good I did, though...  
**

**Please tell me what you think of this and if I should upload more.  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost & Truth

*****Minutes Later*****

***Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez walk into a hotel lobby***

**Ally:** I can't believe we got lost! Twice!

**Austin:** Oh come on, Ally. If wasn't that bad.

**Ally:** We ended up at an abandoned warehouse in L.A.'s murder district _**(1)**_. How is that not bad?

***Austin doesn't say anything, looks down sheepishly, and thinks:** Because I was with you…*****

**A Women:** *shouts* Dez!

**Dez:** ***looks around a little, looking for who called him*** *smiles* Aunt Jen!

***Dez and Aunt Jen hug***

**Aunt Jen:** Wow! You're so tall! _**(2)**_

**Dez: ***shrugs happily and puts his hands in his pockets* I hit a growth spurt.

**Aunt Jen:** And Austin! You got so big too!

**Austin:** Hey, Aunt Jen!_** (2)**_

***Austin and Aunt Jen hug***

**Aunt Jen:** *looks at Ally and Trish* And who are these young ladies? Your girlfriends? _**(2)**_

**Trish:** Me? Date the Bozo? Heck no!

**Aunt Jen:** OK? Well *gestures to Ally* she's your girlfriend, right Austin?

**Ally:** *smiles* Oh no. We're just friends.

**Austin:** (sad but tries to hide it) Right…Friends…

***Aunt Jen notices Austin trying to hide his sadness***

**Dez:** They're our friends from Miami, the ones I told you about. Aunt Jen meet Trish De la Rosa and Ally Dawson. Trish and Ally meet my aunt, Jennifer Knight.

**Ally:** *reaches out her hand* Hi! I've heard so much about you.

**Aunt Jen:** *shakes her hand* Really?

**Ally:** No. I was just trying to be polite.

**Aunt Jen:** *laughs* Well, you guys check in. We got you one of the apartment rooms **_(3)_** and the reservation is under my name. Then head-out to the hotel park to meet the rest of the family.

**Dez:** OK, Aunt Jen. We'll be right there.

***Aunt Jen nods and leaves***

***Trish rings the desk bell***

***A man walks out of the office that's behind and to the right of the front desk***

**The Man:** *not with much enthusiasm* Hi. Welcome to the Palm Woods: Home to the future famous. How can I help you?

**Austin:** *whispers* Here that, Ally? Future famous!

**Ally:** *whispers back* I know, Austin, I know.

**Dez:** OK, got our room key. Let's go!

***They walk over to the elevators and go up to the fourth floor***

**Dez:** OK. We're looking for Apartment 4E_** (4)**_.

**Trish:** *pointing to a door* Here it is.

***Dez unlocks the door and they all go inside***

**Austin:** Wooaahh!

**Trish:** Dibs on the big room! ***grabs Ally and runs to the bedrooms***

**Austin: **Well, I guess we're sharing a room.

**Dez:** Looks like it.

***They both walk over to the other bedroom***

* * *

***A few minutes later***

**Trish:** Ready to go to Palm Woods Park?

**Ally:** Yep! Let's go tell the guys.

**Trish:** K.

***They walk out of the room, down the hallway, but stops when they see Austin leaning against the back of the couch_ (5)_ and Dez trying to walk out the door***

**Austin:** Come on, Dez. Let's just wait for girls.

**Dez:** No. Because I know Trish will hurt or make-fun of me and Ally will do something to embarrass me. And I want to make a good impression on Kendall's new friends.

**Austin:** Are they even gonna be there?

**Dez:** I don't know. But Logan, James, and Carlos will.

**Austin:** But they're not new friends. They've been friends with Kendall almost as long as we've been friends. Even _I've_ met them.

**Dez:** I know but still.

**Austin:** Look. You don't need to worry about Ally embarrassing you; she always makes a good first impression. Trust me, I should know. And I bet if we ask Trish nicely, and with some persuasion from Ally, she'll probably ease-up on the bullying a little. She's got a soft-spot for family.

**Dez:** She does?

**Austin:** *nods* Mm-hm. Ally told me so, herself.

**Dez: *sighs* *shuts the door*** Fine.

**Austin:** Good boy! *pats Dez on the back* Now I'll go tell the girls we're ready.

**Dez:** K.

***Austin starts walks out of the room but stops abruptly before running into Ally and Trish***

**Austin:** Hey...guys! Um...How much of that d-did you hear?

**Trish: **Umm...

***Trish and Ally look at each other than back at Austin***

**Trish:** All of it.

**Austin:** *eyes go wide* All of it!

**Trish:** Uh, yeah...From "Let's wait for them" to now. So...

**Austin:** *sighs relived* Good.

**Ally: **Wait. That was all of it, right? Was there something we missed?

**Austin:** *says quickly/nervously* No! No, that was all of it! Hey, I have an idea! Let's go to the park! Come on, Dez! Let's go! *runs out quickly*

**Ally:** OOK? *looks at Trish* That was weird, right?

***Trish shrugs***

***Ally, Trish, and Dez walk out of 4E***

* * *

*****A few minutes later*****

***Out in the Lobby***

***Team Austin walks-up to the front desk***

***Dez rings the bell***

***The same man from before comes out of the same door as before***

**The Man:** *groans loudly* UUUHHGGGG! What?

**Dez:** Hi, Bitters!

**Trish:** *glares at Dez because of his perkiness then turns her attention to Bitters* We need a map.

**Bitters:** *groans again* Uuhhgggg! To where?

**Trish:** To the hotel's park.

**Bitters:** *groans again* Why?

**Trish:** Because we want to paper mache. What do you think!

***Austin and Ally look at each other knowing where this is gonna go, and get into action_ (6)_***

**Austin:** OK, Trish!

***Austin grabs Trish by the shoulders and pulls her back a little while Ally steps forward* **

**Ally:** Excuse me, Mr. Bitters, but may we please have a map to Palm Woods Park? We're new in L.A. and we don't know how to get there, nor the park itself.

***Bitters hastily/kinda rudely hands Ally a map***

**Ally:** *smiles politely/warmly* Thankyou.

***Team Austin walks away from the front desk towards the front doors***

**Austin:** Good job back there, Alls! That was awesome!

***Austin and Ally do their handshake***

**Ally:** Thanks! But you can only be as good as your partner! *elbows him lightly*

**Austin:** *laughs* Ain't that the truth! *elbows back gently*

* * *

**_Things To Know:_**  
_**(1)** Reference to "Big Time Dance". Season 1, episode 14 of Big Time Rush._  
_**(2)** I have no clue if she would do something like this but it's a stereotypical thing for an aunt to do._  
_**(3)** I choose an apartment room because that's what type of room you see most since The Dogs live in one. You've seen Camille's entry, Joe's bedroom, and Lucy's living room, which is freakishly small since 6 people couldn't get off the couch and over to the door without messing-up half of the apartment. So I decided to give them an apartment room. Though, it isn't as big as the one The Dogs have because in "Big Time Crib", they break though the roof of 2J/the floor of 3J so it's taller than most of them._  
_**(4)** I decided to give them 4E. The Dogs live in 2J, Camile in 4J, Lucy in 3B, and Jo in 3I. _  
_**(5)** The couch is in the middle of the room._  
_**(6)** Yeah...It's happened a lot...So much so that Austin and Ally have a plan when it happens..._

**_Disclaimer: _**  
I do not own Austin & Ally or Big Time Rush. Though the only characters from Big Time Rush that has been in this story so far is Mama Knight and Bitters.

_**Reviews:**_  
**Gg316 (Guest)-** I'm glad you think it's amazing! I will continue to write more!

**Jakkil0ver (Guest)-** Okie-dokie!

**jamesmaslow4evz-** I like that you added a happy face!

**Guest-** OK! Well, if you "love love love" this, then I'll make it!

**gg316 (Guest)-** OK, OK, I'm on it!

**me (Guest)-** If you insist, do I really have a choice? Also, why are you pretending to be me?... :)8

**Foreveryoung284-** Ooon it!

**happyheyface-** Ummm...Now.

**HannahV13-** Yay! It's good! But, unfortunately, you'll at least have to wait until the next chapter to see him jealous. Sorry.

**Guest-** KK.

**inkling13-** Here you go!

**AusllyandEClarelover22301-** OK, well I can guess which show you came here from. And, thankyou! I'm glad someone liked that!

**Cel28-** Woah! Lots of caps! Those are for enthusiasm right? And not of anger?...Either way, I'm gonna take it as enthusiasm! I'm glad you love this (with 4 S's).

_**You should all thank Jakkil0ver because they were the one that convinced me to upload today. So let's give them a round of applause, shall we! *starts clapping***_

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

**So, this is chapter (or episode) of _Austin & Ally Rush_. What do you think? Please tell me! There will be more of the characters from Dez's family in the next installment of _Austin & Ally Rush_! **

**Hahaha! Do you realized that I used 3 different words for the same meaning? I didn't even do that on purpose!**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Time Meeting

*****In the Park a few minutes later***

**Dez:** *looking at the map* I don't understand anything on this map! What's language is this in!

**Ally:** It's in English, Dez.

**Dez:** *winces/frowns* Ohhhhh! That explains it! I only speak American _**(1)**_.

**Trish:** It's the same language, Bozo!

**Dez:** Oh. Then what's wrong with the map? Why can't I understand it?

**Trish:** Are you sure it's the map?

***Dez glares at her***

***Austin looks at the map over Dez's shoulder and realizes what's wrong***

**Austin:** *laughs a little* Dez, the map's upside-down.

***Dez flips the map over***

**Dez:** Ohhhh! Thanks, man.

**Austin:** *still laughing a little* No problem.

**Trish:** So, how long till we get there?

**Dez:** *stops walking* Well...

***Dez starts looking around for landmarks, then looks at the map, and back up again and points around a few times, this process repeats for a few minutes***

**Dez:** *looks at Trish* We're here.

***They walk over to the group of people***

**Dez:** Aunt Jen!

**Aunt Jen:** Oh good! You guys made it! I was afraid you wouldn't get here!

**Austin:** Nope! We're here!

**Dez:** Come on guys. I'll introduce you to everyone! ***starts to walk away but stops* **Wait, Aunt Jen!

**Aunt Jen: **Yeah?

**Dez: **Is Jessie _**(2)**_ here?

**Aunt Jen:** No, she couldn't make it.

**Dez:** Why not?

**Aunt Jen:** She couldn't get a break from her nanny job. Turns out the kids are really demanding.

**Dez:** OK. What about Uncle J.J.**_ (3)_**?

**Aunt Jen:** No, he isn't. He won't be here till later in the week.

**Dez:** OK. I'll I just introduce them to Kendall first.

**Aunt Jen:** Actually, him, Carlos, Logan, and James are stuck recording right now but they promised they'd come by as soon as they could. I can send them over t you as soon as they get here, if you'd like.

**Dez:** OK. Thanks, Aunt Jen!

**Aunt Jen:** No problem, Dez! Now go have some fun!

**Dez:** K! Come on guys!

***Team Austin leaves***

**Dez:** OK, first I'll introduce you to the Jones. And they arrrreeee**…*looks around for someone until he sees who he's looking for* *points*...**over there!

***Team Austin walks over to the people Dez was pointing at***

**A Women:** Dez!

**Dez:** Aunt Georgia!

**Austin:** Hey, Aunt Georgia!

**Aunt Georgia:** And Austin! I haven't you both in years! And Austin, you longer!

**Dez:** Yeah sorry. It's been kind of busy recently in our lives in Miami. Speaking of Miami...Aunt Georgia meet Ally and Trish: mine and Austin's new friends.

**Aunt Georgia:** Oh, you girls are so pretty!

**Ally/Trish:** *laughs a little* Thankyou!

**Aunt Georgia:** And polite! *says to Austin and Dez* Nice choice!

**Austin:** (confused) Nice choice in what?

**Aunt Georgia:** Oh come on, Austin. Last time I checked, you were the smarter one.

**Dez:** Hey! I'm the smart one!

**Trish:** Oh really? What's seven to the power of two?

**Ally:** (excited) Oo! It's fou–

***Austin puts his hand over her mouth to interrupt her***

**Austin:** *shakes his head a little* Just don't, Ally, jus-just don't.

***Ally put her hand down a little***

**Trish:** So, Dez. What is it?

**Dez:** Oh come on, Trish. That's easy! It's a math problem, Duh!

**Trish:** Yeeeaahh. You're the smart one.

**Dez: *turns around to face Aunt Georgia*** See, Aunt Georgia! Trish said so!

**Austin:** Yeeeeaaaahhhhh…Anyway! You were saying Aunt Georgia. We had good choice innn...

**Aunt Georgia:** Oh yeah! I was just saying that I like your girlfriends! I think you, Dez, and Trish make a cute couple. Just like Austin and Ally.

**Trish:** Woah! Woah! Woah! Back-up, lady! I am _not _dating Dez! Jus-just...EW!

**Aunt Georgia:** Oh, so are you dating Austin?

**Austin:** NO! Me and Trish are not dating! Just friends! That's all, right Trish?

**Trish:** Yeah! Nothing more!

**Aunt Georgia:** OK? Is Ally and Dez dating?

**Austin:** NO! They're just friends too!

**Aunt Georgia:** So, you and Ally dating?

**Ally:** No, we're just friends too.

**Austin:** *mumble quietly* Sadly...

**Ally:** *looks at Austin* What?

**Austin: **(gets really tense)Nothing!

**Aunt Georgia:** *heard what Austin said* OK. Well you should make sure you go say hi to CeCe. She's missed you: even if she won't admit it herself.

**Dez:** OK, Thanks Aunt Georgia. See you later.

***Team Austin walks away***

***Team Austin walks up to a girl texting away on her phone***

**Dez:** Hey, CeCe!

***Girl doesn't respond***

**Austin:** CeCe?

***Still no response***

**Austin: *laughs* *turns to Ally and Trish*** Typical CeCe! She's always on her phone!

***Ally and Trish nod***

**Dez: ***taps her on the shoulder* CeCe...

***CeCe looks-up for a second, goes back to her phone, then looks back up again***

**CeCe:** *squeal* Dez! Austin!

***CeCe hugs Dez, then Austin***

**Dez: **Hey, CeCe! Who you texting? Rocky?

**CeCe:** *nods happily* Mm-hm! She couldn't come this year. Her father just got back from working overseas _**(4)** _so she stayed with him.

**Ally:** Oh, is he in the military?

**Austin:** No, he's a surgeon_** (4)**_.

**Ally:** *shrugs* OK.

**CeCe:** *squeal a little* Oh my gosh! I love your leopard-print shirt **_(5)_**!

**Trish: **Thankyou! I love your shoes!

**CeCe:** Thanks! ***looks at Ally*** And your skirt! Love it!

***Ally just stands there, while Austin, Trish, and Dez look at her***

***Austin elbows Ally lightly***

**Ally:** *looks at him* What?

**Austin:** She was complementing _you_!

**Ally:** Oh! ***looks at CeCe*** Thankyou!

**CeCe:** You're welcome! Wow, you act like you're never complemented.

**Ally: *shrugs a little*** I'm not usually. I mean, what's to complement? I'm just plain, old Ally.

**Trish:** Not complemented? What are you talking about? Austin complements you all the time!

**Ally:** Yeah, but he's just doing it to be polite.

**Austin:** No, I'm not. I'm genuinely complementing you. ***puts a finger up to interrupt her*** And since, I know you're going to ask me "why" since you're you, I do it because I do honestly think that, and I honestly think you _are_ pretty.

**CeCe:** *smiles* AWWWW! That is SO cute! You must me Ally, Austin's girlfriend!

**Ally:** What? Austin and I are friends. Who said we were dating?

**CeCe:** Well, Aus–

**?: **–Hey Dez! _**(6)**_

***Team Austin turns around. CeCe would except she's already facing them***

**Dez:** Kendall!

***They guy hug***

**Dez:** Did you guys finish recording or whatever?

**Carlos: **No, but our producer started shouting then smashing instruments. So we took that as a reason to leave _**(7)**_.

**Ally: **Is he OK?

**Logan:** Yeah, no, he's fine. In fact, it helps him write songs.

**Austin:** *looks at Ally* Hey, maybe we should try that, Ally.

**Ally:** Yeah, no. You guys already have a tab longer than me. I don't think you want to add to that.

**Austin: **Fair enough.

**Dez:** Hey, where's James?

**Kendall: **Oh, he's coming. He got a little freaked out because a huge gust of wind came and messed-up his hair.

**Trish:** His hair?

**Carlos:** *nods* Yep!

**Trish:** OK?

**Logan:** Don't worry. He'll be here as soon as he fixes it. Shouldn't be long since he doesn't leave the apartment without his lucky comb. He'll be here in about—

**James: *pops-up _(8)_*** –Hey guys!

**Logan:** Right now!

**Kendall:** OK? Well, hi! I'm Kendall and these are my best friends, Logan, Carlos and James. *gestures to them as he introduces them*

**Trish:** Hi, and I'm Trish and this is Ally.

**Ally:** And since this has come-up three times today and will probably again, no, I am not Austin's girlfriend.

**Austin:** Really? You had to add the preface?

**Ally:** Well it keeps coming up. First when we checked in, then with Dez's aunt, then his cousin. I don't know who told them, but we're not dating. And last time I checked, I would know if we were. That is how relationships work, right?

**Austin:** W-w-well, yeah…

**Ally:** Then what's the problem because I honestly don't understand.

**Austin:** *lies* I don't know. I just didn't feel the need to add the preface. If it comes up than it comes up.

**Ally: **Fine. I guess so_** (9)**_.

**James:** Wait, so just to clarify, *points to Ally* you're single?

**Ally:** *nods* Yeah, I guess so.

**James: *leans over towards the right (towards Logan and Carlos) and whispers* **Dibs!

***Logan looks at him weird and sorta does a double take***

**Kendall:** Well, hey, do you guys wanna go hang out at the Palm Woods? We were gonna go there after.

**Trish:** OK, but is there to do at the Palm Woods? I mean it's just a hotel.

**Kendall:** Oh, with our friends at the Palm Woods, it's never an ordinary day.

**Trish:** OK, well let's go.

***They all start walking***

**Dez:** Tally ho!

***Logan, Carlos, and James _(10)_ turn around and look at him weird for a second then continue walking***

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**(1)**_ OK, I know. Typical joke. But I think it fit.  
_**(2)** _Jessie is from, well, Jessie. I told you there was a mention  
_**(3)**_ J.J. is CeCe's dad from Shake It Up.  
_**(4)**_ OK, I don't remember _where_ he was stationed but I do remember this.  
_**(5)** _I've noticed Trish likes to wear a lot of animal prints or at least leopard print.  
_**(6)**_ Saved by the interruption. Yeah, OK, not as catchy as Saved By The Bell.  
_**(7)**_ Ha! There's this line in this TV show called Community. I can't remember what they were fighting about but they brought their friend over then they started arguing again and he was like "Hey, is that a reason to leave?" and just walks away. It was funnier if you watched it.  
**_(8)_** You know what I'm talking about. Especially if you watched "Big Time Bloopers".  
_**(9)**_ OK, I've noticed that a lot of you in your Austin & Ally fanfics, you say that Austin and Ally fight a lot. I don't think that they really do, and if they do fight, it's resolved pretty quickly. So, I guess this is like a compromise.  
_**(10)**_ I think you can guess why Kendall, Austin, Ally or Trish turns around.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally nor Big Time Rush. I don't know what I did to make you think so, but I don't.

_**Reviews:**_

**HannahV13-** Didn't have to wait long now did ya? I promised I would upload as soon as I was done, well I finished! :)8

jamesmaslow4evz- I like smilies too!:)8 And I'm glad you think it's really good! :D8

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**What did you guys think of their meeting? Did I do a good job at portraying them? Can you please tell me? Why am I only talking in questions?**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Love long and prosper.**

**P.S. I know this update is weird since I updated yesterday but I have to go to the podiatrist today to get work on my foot (Why else would go?) and so I wanted to have some reviews to look forward to.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Time Palm Woods Friends

**Hey peoples! Before I start, I would like to address something that someone asked me. So, they asked me why James flirts with every girl. Firstly, I didn't know this was a thing! Second, I can't say for the other authors, but here's my reason. The reason why I had James call dibs on Ally is because 1) He is a _major_ flirt! I swear, he practically flirts with every girl he sees. But he doesn't do it in a player-y way, he just likes flirting. 2) **(and this kinda goes with 1.)** He hasn't really found a girl to have a relationship with therefore I don't have a girl to write him with. I mean, there was the one Spanish **(Spanish, right)** singer that he had a _whole_ relationship with in one day. And there was Lucy and Jo but he didn't really date them. 3) I needed someone from Big Time Rush to go after Ally and I like Logan with Camille and I like Kendall with Jo **(though I don't know if I'm gonna write Jendall in here. That's their paring name, right?)** so the only single guys in the band is Carlos and James and I can't see Carlos going after her. I mean, he _does_ flirt and he will go after a girl he doesn't now _super_ well but in this story, it just seemed more like a James thing to me. That's all. BUT, I am open for suggestions! If you think someone else should go after Ally, then let me know! It even be someone who's not in the band! Multiple people could go after her too, if that tickles your fancy. Just let me know and I'll do my best to make everyone happy! Though, I will tell you, I will not write with a girl going after her and I won't write with Gustavo, Bitters, or Griffin. To me, that's just inappropriate. Which, now that I think about it, is weird since I'd be fine if, like, Tyler liked her. Huh... Oh well! OH! And I can't write it with Logan because Camille and him are already together in this chapter, so... Yeah. OK, so, I hoped that helped! Those are my reasons and remember, let me know what guy you want to go after her. Mkay? Fantastic! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom! :)8  
**

* * *

**~*~At The Palm Woods~*~**

***Team Austin and The Dogs walking in***

**Kendall:** OK, so my mom told me that she got a room for you. Did you check in?

**Trish:** Yeah. Done!

**Kendall:** Great. So, then I'm guessing you already met Bitters?

***The Dogs wave happily to Bitters***

***Bitters just scowls at them***

**Ally:** *saw that* Uhh...Yeah. Is he always like that?

**Kendall/James/Logan/Carlos:** Pretty much!

**Ally:** (a bit nervous) Wonderful.

**Carlos:** *starts walking towards the doors that lead to the pool* Come on, let's go meet our friends!

***They all walk out to the pool***

**Kendall:** *spots Katie* Oh! There's my sister, Katie.

***They walk up to her***

**Katie:** Hey big brother!

**Kendall: **Hey baby sister! ***notices the pot next to her*** *points to it* Tyler in there?

**Katie:** Yeah. His mom's looking for him.

***Tyler's Mom runs up to them***

**Tyler's Mom:** Have you seen Tyler? He's about this tall *gestures* with red hair? Adorable? Brimming with untapped talent? _We have a new audition!_

**Kendall/James/Logan/Carlos/Katie: **That way. *point off to right*

***Tyler's Mom gives them a thankful look before running off in the direction***

**Kendall/James/Logan/Carlos/Katie: *turn towards the pot* **She left.

***Tyler pops out***

**Tyler: **Thanks Katie. Thanks guys. ***notices Team Austin*** Who're the newbies?

**Logan:** They're Kendall's cousin and his friends. They're visiting for the week.

**Tyler:** Aw!

**Austin: *face lights up* *gasps* *points to Tyler*** You're the kid from the juice box commercials!

**Tyler:** Yep. That's me.

**Austin: *gasps again* *points to Katie* **And _you_ were in that detergent commercial!

**Trish:** Wait. The one where the girl is beating up that other kid? I love that one!

**Katie:** Yep! The funny thing was, I got the job _because_ I was beating up that kid.

**Trish:** *smiling* I _like _you!

**Katie:** Thanks! *turns to Tyler* Come on, Tyler. We gotta go. Your mom's gonna come back here and look for you again.

**Tyler:** You're right! ***steps out of the pot***

***Tyler and Katie start walking off***

**Katie:** Bye guys. ***waves a bit and high-fives Kendall***

**Kendall/James/Logan/Carlos: **Bye!

**Carlos: **That was Katie and Tyler. Well, and his mom.

**Logan:** Yeah. She's always trying to get him into auditi—***gets interrupted by a slap***

**Camille: ***looks angry and crestfallen* How could you, Tyrone? I thought we had something! Something special! But apparently not! How could you dump me for my sister! Then arrest her! She just got out of parole! *slaps him again*

**Logan:** Camille, I have someth—

**Camille:** —Oh, I can't stay mad at you! Of course we can get back together! ***grabs Logan's face and kisses him***

***Team Austin standing there **_**very**_** confused***

**Logan:** *not fazed at all* Camille, I've been looking for you. I have something I need to ask you. Can we move our date tonight to tomorrow night? Today we're showing around Kendall's cousin and his friends.

**Camille:** *happily shrugs* Sure!

**Logan:** *smiles back* Great!

**Camille:** *looks over his shoulder* Are these them? *points at them*

**Logan:** Yeah.***turns around and stands next Camille*** This is Kendall's cousin, Dez, and his friends: Trish, Austin, and Ally.

**Camille:** *smiles* Hi, I'm Camille! ***holds her hands out to them***

**Trish: **Trish. ***shakes her hand***

**Austin:** Austin. ***shakes her hand***

**Dez:** Dez! ***low fives her***

***Camille gives him a weird look but holds out a hand to Ally***

***Ally hesitates a bit***

**Austin: *puts a hand on her back and gently pushes her forward a bit* *leans down a bit* **Come on, Ally. She's not gonna bite.

**Ally: ***shakes Camille's hand* *smiles shyly* Ally.

***Camille smiles warmly back***

**Austin:** So, um, what was that about a date? ***switches feet and puts his hands on his hips which **_**just so happens**_** to put his arm behind Ally***

**Logan:** *steps in* Oh, Camille's my girlfriend.

**Ally:** You sure? Cause that last scene makes me a liiiiittle skeptic.

**Camille:** *knows what she means* ***laughs a bit*** Oh, I'm a method actress.

***Austin glances at Ally and thinks:** _"I wonder if I can convince Ally to become a method actress…"_*****

***Ally feels someone's eyes on her***

***Looks up and sees it's Austin and smiles friendly at him***

***Austin blushes and quickly looks away***

***Ally gets a little confused as to why he's blushing and seems so nervous***

**Camille:** *pretends not to notice* *smiles a bit to herself* Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you guys.

***Team Austin nods back***

***Camille gives them a nod back, slaps Logan again, then walks off***

***Team Austin and The Dogs start walking forward***

**Kendall:** Hmm...Who else can you meet...

**Carlos:** Oh! ***points off*** There's Lightning, the TV wonder dog!

***Lightning waves***

***Austin and Dez look at each other and chuckle excitedly***

***They keep walking***

**James:** Oh! ***points off*** And there's Guitar Dude!

**Guitar Dude:** ***waves*** *stands up and sings* What's up... What's u... What's up! ***then snaps and points at them***

***Team Austin waves***

**Logan:** *taps Carlos to get his attention* Dude, Jennifers. 6 o'clock.

***They all turn around***

***The Jennifers are doing their "I'm **_**way**_** out of you league"_ {1}_ walk***

***Carlos runs up to them***

**Carlos: *stops in front of Jennifer 3 _{2}_* ***smiling* Do you wanna go ou—?

**Jennifer 3:** —Save it.

**Carlos: *steps to the right, in front of Jennifer 2 _{3}_*** *still smiling* Do you wanna go ou—?

**Jennifer 2:** —No.

**Carlos: *steps to the right again, in front of Jennifer 1 _{4}_*** *smiling still* Do you wanna go ou—?

**Jennifer 1:** —Nice try, Carlos.

***The Jennifers push past them and continue walking***

**Dez:** Who were _they_?

**Kendall:** The Jennifers.

**Logan:** Three girls, who have the same name, who act, sing, and dance.

**James:** Carlos has been pining after them since we moved to Hollywood.

**Austin: **Are they always like that?

**Kendall: **Yeah.

**Trish:** That's a turn-off. Do they ever get dates acting like that?

**Logan:** Yeah. Carlos ***turns to face Carlos for a second then faces forward again*** has actually dated each of them?

**Ally:** (shocked) Really?

**Logan:** Mm-hm. Though...They made him dress up and pretend to be three _different _guys _at once_. There was Olaf, the Scandinavian supermodel; Marchello **_{5}_**, the Italian heir to the Sumoni _**{5}** _sports car empire; and Ronaldonyo **_{5}_**, the Jamaican soccer star.

**Austin:** Woah.

**Carlos:** Hey! _I _did date them! And separately!

**Logan: **Yeah. And how long did the longest relationship last?

**Carlos:** *says sheepishly* A day...

**James:** HA!

**Logan:** Yeah—_Anyway!_ ***turns to Team Austin*** That's pretty much everyone. Did you guys have any plans for today?

**Trish:** Uhh...***looks at the rest of them then back at Logan*** I don't think so.

**Ally:** We were just planning on relaxing since we've been in a plane most of the day.

**Kendall:** OK, well, we'll be in the crib. Do you guys wanna come by later?

**Dez:** Sure!

**James:** Cool. Come by...6ish?

**Austin:** Sounds good!

**Carlos:** OK. See you guys later!

***The Dogs walk off***

**Trish:** Bye guys! ***starts tugging on Ally***

**Austin: **Wait. Where are you guys going?

**Trish:** We're going to go get our bathing suits so we can tan by the pool.

**Ally:** We are?

**Trish:** Mm-hm. Bye guys!

***Trish walks away and pulls Ally with her***

***Austin and Ally watch them walk off***

**Dez: *turns towards Austin*** So, what do you wanna do until 6ish?

**Austin:** Uhh... ***looks at Dez but glances towards the way the girls left*** I was thinking about going swimming...

***Dez looks where Austin keeps glancing and, surprisingly, gets it***

**Dez:** *smiles* OK!

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}** _Right? This is _totally_ what they're thinking when they do this?  
**_{2}_** For clarification, this is the with the one with the darkest skin. She's played by Savannah Jayde.  
**_{3}_** The blonde one. Played by Spencer Locke  
**_{4}_** The brunette one with light skin. Played by Denyse Tontz.  
**_{5}_** Let's pretend I spelled that right...

_**Disclaimer:  
**_You think I own Austin & Ally and Big Time Rush? Awwwww! It's cute that you think that!

_**Reviews:**_  
**AUSLLYLUVER-** Thankyou. And I'm glad you like that idea! :)8  
**MidnightInParis21-** YAY! That's what I go for!  
**HannahV13-** To be honest, neither can I! I got this idea in my head with James showing Austin the Rule of Dibs and it's kinda funny in my head. Well, and ridicules but hey! That's Big Time Rush, for you! They're like The Monkees but nowadays. And thankyou for calling it awesome!  
**jamesmaslow4evz-** Sweet! Got a 'woop'! I think I have a pretty good idea one which of the Dogs is your favorite... :)8  
**Beanka Juarez-** Sup, Annie! Long time, no talk, huh? :)8 Thanks! Did I do a good job this time? ~~~~~~~~ :D8 ~~~~~~~~ Also, I got a Mika song stuck in my head. Does that happen to you too?  
**miamia114-** Thankyou! :)8  
**lola (Guest)-** Nope! I watch it too! And, in the name of a Big Time Rush song, "You're not alone, girl!" Yeeaahh... I just did that...  
**starkiller2-** I'm glad you like it! Sorry I took so long to write. It takes longer to be struck with Big Time Rush and Austin & Ally inspiration at the same time. I want to make sure I get the characters and that I'm not just phoning it. But, I _do_ try my best to update as soon as possible. I mean, I wrote this last night but it was, like, 2 AM so I had to wait till today but I had school so now I'm updating. Yay! (right?)  
**kooljen9-** Yeah, OK, it is a little odd. It sounded better in my head, I swear! Also, did I answer you're question? Though, it was probably rhetorical. Oh well! I answered already! :)8  
**kitcool-** Thankyou! And I wasn't ending it, you silly! :)8  
**Foreveryoung284-** Thankyou! Will do! And, you know, your username makes me think of a Big Time Rush song ("Epic"). Is that where you got it? Or from something else? Probably something else...  
**shane (Guest)-** _CHAPTER 2:_ Mkay! Thankyou! _CHAPTER 3:_ Thankyou! But, I think there was a glitch cause it got a bit scrambled on my side. Though I think I still got it so, Thankyou! :)8  
**Guest-** OK! I will update! :)8  
**K-Cat (Guest)-** _CHAPTER 2:_ First, I like your username. Second, Thankyou! I try to make it awesome! And, as I told HannahV13, _I'm_ not completely sure (which is kinda bad since _I_ _am_ writing it). But I got a few ideas. I mentioned one up there. Go look (please)! And with the cliffhangers, OK, I won't, as far as I know at the moment, I wasn't planning on it. I might have one or two but they will probably just be more like a scene change than a cliffhanger. May I ask why you don't want me to write cliffhangers so much? I'm just curious... _CHAPTER 3:_ Thankyou! I'm glad you love it! And, again with the cliffhangers. Odd...  
**Starwolf (Guest)-** OK, that's really funny! I don't know whether to feel bad because your brother was giving you an odd look or feel good since the reason he was give you a weird look was because I made you laugh... Did I make you laugh in this one too? I'm glad you love it (in all caps... :)8 )!

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

**First, WOW! That was a lot of reviews! The hour I took rereading and formatting and making sure everything looks good was basically _all_ answering reviews. DANG, right? Second, how do you think I did on writing the Palm Woods people? Cause I have mixed feelings. Camille's method acting I thought I did a pretty good job on but I'm not sure how well I did on Katie. Though, if you think about it, when you _just_ meet someone you aren't like "Let's tell secrets, my BFF!" so you wouldn't get the _real_ them until you know them better. I don't know. In this chapter, I took the scene in "Big Time Audition" where the Dogs meet everyone but I changed things up bit to fit. Also, I put Katie in the scene. Hope I did them justice. Pleas let me know! :)8**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pools & Possession

**~*~ At The Pool (minutes later) ~*~**

***Ally and Trish walk out in their swimsuits and over to two pool chairs***

***They put their stuff down (P.S. Trish closest to the cabanas, Ally closest to the door)***

**Trish:** Shoot!

**Ally: *looks up and at her*** What?

**Trish:** I forgot my beach ball.

**Ally:** Do you need it if all you're going to do is lay there and tan?

**Trish:** Uh, yes!

**Ally:** Oh.

**Trish:** I'm gonna go get it. I'll be right back. ***starts walking back in***

**Ally: *calls after her*** OK!

***Ally sits down on her pool chair and gets a book out***

*****Like, a minute passes*****

***Austin and Dez walk out***

***Dez heads straight for the pool where as Austin heads over towards Ally***

**Austin:** Hey, Alls!

**Ally: *looks up* *sees it's him and closes her book but with her hand still in it*** Hi, Austin!

**Austin:** Mind if I leave my stuff here? ***puts his stuff down by the chair on the right of Ally's***

**Ally:** No, not at all.

**Austin:** Great!** *smiles at her and just looks at her for a moment***

**Dez: *calls from in the pool*** Come on in, Austin!

**Austin: *turns back to Ally*** I'm gonna go in.

**Ally:** *nods slightly amused* OK.

**Austin:** OK.

***Austin quickly takes off his shirt and shoes then runs (well, walks quickly) to the other side of the pool***

**Austin: **Hey Ally!

***Ally looks up***

**Austin:** Watch this! ***runs and flips in the pool***

**Ally:** *giggles a bit* Nice! ***gives him a thumbs up***

***Austin smiles huge and gives her one back***

*****Some time passes*****

***James walks in and over to Ally and the pool chairs***

***James lays on the one on Ally's right (AKA Austin's chair for those of you who didn't catch that) and puts his hands behind his head***

**James: **Hey, Ally!

**Ally: *looks up*** Oh...Hey, James!

**James:** So, how do you like Hollywood so far?

**Ally:** Well, I've only been here for a few hours, but it's great! It's weird because Miami was warm but this seems like a whole new kind hot, here. I guess it's just different on the west coast _**{1}**_ than it is on the east, huh?

**James: *looking at her*** Yeah, it is hot. ***smiles at her***

***Ally smiles politely back***

**James: **So, I'm guessing you had a bit of jetlag cause of the plane ride, how you doing?

**Ally:** *smiles touched* I'm doing better, thanks for asking…

**James: ***smiles back* You're welcome...

**Ally:** You?

**James: ***still looking at her* Great...

**Ally:** Great!

***Ally goes back to reading since the conversation died a bit***

**James: ***notice her book* Whatcha reading there?

**Ally:** This Isn't What It Looks Like _**{2}**_ by Pseudonymous Bosch.

**James:** Oh, really, what's it about?

**Ally: *gives him a playfully sympathetic look*** Oh, sorry, I can't tell you, it's a secret. I'm sworn by the Terces Society _**{3}**_ not to tell.

**James:** *takes it seriously* *gives her a look back* The Terces Society?

**Ally:** *nods* Mm-hm!

**James:** …OK…

***Ally laughs a bit then goes back to reading***

***The conversation dies a bit***

***Ally keeps reading as James tries to come up with new conversation topic***

**~*~ Meanwhile with Austin and Dez (P.S. This starts a few moments earlier) ~*~**

***Austin and Dez are swimming***

***Austin starts swimming towards the edge***

**Dez:** Austin, where are you going?

**Austin:** To get Ally to go swimming too.

**Dez:** Why? Ally doesn't like swimming and she's not really good at it.

**Austin:** I know. But I'm gonna get her to come in and then I'll stay close to her in case she needs help. With swimming...or floating...or breathing...

***Dez give him a look***

**Austin:** Well, bye!

***Austin swims to the edge and walks up the stairs***

***Austin starts over to Ally with a huge smile put then as soon as he sees James he stops***

***Austin walks up to them, standing in front of in between them***

**Austin:** *smiles warmly (and a little dreamy)* Hi, Ally! ***looks at James* *smile dies a bit* *comes out a little bit bitter* **Hey, James.

**James: *also says a little bit bitter*** Hey, Austin. Sorry, Ally can't really respond right now, she'—

**Austin: **—I know. She does this a lot. She loves reading and the Secret Series _**{4}**_ is one of her favorite book series. It's hard to get her to look away.

***James eyes narrow slightly***

**Austin: **You know that's mine, right?

**James:** How would I know that?

**Austin:** My stuff...*eyes move towards his bag and his head moves slightly with it* is right there.

**James:** I still don't see your name on it.

***Austin and James have a bit of a stare down***

***Ally suddenly looks up from her book***

**Ally: *notices Austin suddenly standing there* **Oh, hey, Austin. When did you come up?

**Austin: *immediately breaks his stare and looks at Ally*** *huge smiles warmly* (totally all happy and chipper now) Hi, Ally! I just came a few minutes ago. It's fine. ***goes to sit on the chair on Ally's left (AKA Trish's chair) and sits with his legs facing Ally***

**Ally:** Really? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!

**Austin: *chuckles a bit* *puts a hand on her comfortingly*** Ally, it's OK. I said it was fine.

**Ally:** Are you sure?

**Austin:** *rolls his eyes adoringly* *laughs a bit as he's talking* Yes, Ally, it's fine.

**Ally:** *smiles in relief* OK, good.

***Austin smiles back***

***James coughs in a interrupt-y way***

***Ally turns to look at James while Austin glares at him***

**James: **So, _Ally_, I heard you're a song writer.

**Ally:** Mm-hm.

**Austin:** Yeah, she's awesome.

***Ally gives Austin a quick smile before turning back to James***

**James:** Do you think I could ever hear one?

**Ally:** Actually, you have.

**James:** I have?

**Ally:** *nods* Mm-hm. See, Austin and I are partners. I'm his songwriter, and he's my singer. We're a perfect team because we both need each other.

**James:** *comes out a little rude* Why do you need him?

***Austin glares even more at him***

**Ally:** ***slightly taken back by the tone but lets it go*** Because I have_ terrible_ stage fright —

**James: **—Why do you have stage fright? I bet you're wonderful.

***Austin (obviously) starts to get jealous***

**Ally:** *blushes a bit* Oh, well, thanks. ***ducks her head a little***

***Austin gets even more jealous seeing that it affected her***

**Ally:** But I don't really feel comfortable talking about it. I mean, I've only told one person how it happened.

**James:** Who?

**Ally:** Austin.

**James:** ...Austin. ***glares a bit at Austin over Ally's shoulder***

***Austin sends him a smug look/smile (whichever you want to say)***

**Ally:** Anyway, our partnership isn't just one-sided. It's for both of us. I can't sing the songs I write, and Austin can't write songs to sing.

**James:** *smirks ever so slightly* ***looks at Austin*** You can't write songs?

***Austin shakes his head since he won't lie **_**(cough. cough. because of Ally. cough. cough.)**_*****

**James:** *smile grows a bit* ***looks at Ally*** Well, I _can_ write songs. In fact...How would you like to hear some later?

**Ally:** *smiles* I would love to! Is it going to be on your next album?

**James: **Actually, it was on Elevate as a bonus track in the UK and Germany **_{5}_** and—Hey! ***smiles a bit*** How did you know we were coming out with a new album?

**Austin:** *through clenched teeth* She's a _big_ fan.

**James:** You are, are you?

**Ally:** Mm-hm. I follow you on Tweeter and MyTewb so I saw that you mentioned that you were coming out with a new album. And let me just say, I'm excited.

**James:** You are? ***realizes something* **Wait, then if you knew me and ma boys, why did you act all calm and like you didn't know us?

**Ally:** Oh, I don't get star struck. I mean, after hanging out with this guy *gestures behind her to Austin* for a little over a year, and hearing fan-girls scream his name, breaking my eardrums in the process, you get used to celebrities. I also learned that celebrities don't want people squealing every time they see them. So, I'm just chill… ***puts her arms in that really uncool, chill pose that she does (You know what pose I'm talking about, Austin & Ally fans)***

***James gives her a slightly weirded-out look while Austin just chuckles adoringly***

**Austin: **Oh, come on, Ally. I'm not the only celebrity. You've got fans.

**Ally:** ***looks down a bit*** I doubt it, Austin, no one really knows me. No one cares about the song writer.

**Austin:** ***lifts her chin up and looks her in the eyes*** *speaks softly* Don't you _dare_, say that, Ally. People _do_ know about you, and even if they don't, I do. And _I_ will _always_ know how perfectly amazing you are.

**Ally:** *smiles softly* ...Thankyou Austin.

**Austin:** *smiles softly back* ...No problem Alls... ***glances down to her lips and his smile fades* **

***James can tell what Austin was thinking and gets pretty jealous***

**James:** Hey Ally! ***pulls her shoulder lightly, making her face away from Austin and turn towards him***

***Austin gets completely steamed***

**Ally:** *completely normal (didn't really notice what Austin was about to do **_{6}_**)* Yes?

**James:** *makes something up* You're coming to the crib later, right?

**Ally:** *nods* Mm-hm.

**James:** Well, the guys and I were planning on watching a movie. Do you want me to save you a seat?

**Ally:** Sure.

**James:** *smiles* Great...So, Ally, wo—

***Austin just can't take it anymore***

**Austin:** —Hey Ally!

**Ally:** Yeah, Austin?

**Austin:** *also makes something up* I, uh, forgot something up in the apartment.

**Ally:** (honestly confused) Why don't you just use your key?

**Austin:** Dez took it!

**Ally:** Why did Dez take it?

**Austin:** Because...he wanted to build a house of cards.

**Ally:** But doesn't he need more than just two cards to make a house of them?

**Austin:** Yes. H-He was done with most of it but needed two more cards and he...stole...mine?

**Ally:** O...K...

**Austin:** So can you come with me up to the apartment?

**Ally:** Um, sure, I guess.

**Austin:** *smiles relieved* Thanks...

**Ally:** *getting up* No problem. ***turns around to face James*** Bye James.

**James:** Bye Ally.

***Austin and Ally start walking to the lobby doors***

**~*~At 4E~*~**

***Ally opens the door***

**Ally:** OK, here you go, Austin. ***walks in with Austin hot on her heels***

**Austin:** *closes the door behind them* Thanks Alls.

**Ally:** *faces him* You're welcome, Austin. ***turns to keep walking*** So what did you forget anyway? ***sits down on the couch***

**Austin:** Oh, the, uh ***looks at the table and comes up with something*** Sun block! *grabs the sun screen* Yeah, the sun block.

**Ally:** OooooK? *leans her head back and closes her eyes*

**Austin:** ***notices*** You OK, Alls? ***goes and sits on the couch next to her, sitting sideways so he's facing her***

**Ally:** Yeah. ***opens her eyes and turns her head to face him*** Just a little exhausted still. I'm thinking about just staying up here but all my stuff is still by the pool.

**Austin:** I'll go get it.

**Ally:** *lifts her head ever so slightly* Really?

**Austin:** Mm-hm. And I'll go get my stuff while I'm at it.

**Ally:** Why?

**Austin:** So I can stay up here with you. Plus, I do still have a little bit of jetlag.

**Ally:** OK, thanks Austin.

**Austin:** No problem, Alls. ***goes to get up***

**Ally:** ***puts a hand on his forearm*** Oh, wait, Austin!

**Austin:** *tries to ignore the feeling* Yes?

**Ally:** Can you apologize to Trish for me? I feel bad I just ditched her. She's probably down there by now.

**Austin:** Sure.

**Ally:** Thanks...Again.

**Austin: *laughs a bit*** No problem...again.

***Ally laughs a bit***

***Austin smiles back***

***Austin gets up and walks out the door, heading for the pool***

**~*~Back Down at the Pool~*~**

***Austin walks out and over to their chairs***

**Trish:** Hey, Austin.

**Austin:** Hey, Trish. ***starts grabbing their stuff*** Listen, Ally isn't feeling very well, so she asked me to get her stuff and I'm gonna stay up there with her to keep an eye on her and so she isn't alone. She said she's really sorry.

**Trish:** She's not feeling well? Is she OK?

**Austin:** Yeah, just a bit of jetlag.

**Trish:** OK. Tell her it's fine.

**Austin:** K.** *starts walking out with their stuff then remembers something* *turns back to Trish* **Oh, and if Dez comes up and asks where I am, can you fill him in?

**Trish: *reading a magazine* *waves a hand distractedly* **Yeah, yeah.

***Austin chuckles a bit then keeps walking* **

**James:** Hey Austin!

**Austin: *frowns* *turns around* **Yeah, James?

**James:** Where's Ally?

**Austin: *thinks of something and smirks a bit to himself* **Ally decided she was done with the pool, something about being very annoyed by something really unwelcome, I don't remember the exact words *shrugs slightly*, and she asked me to stay up there with her.

***James glares a bit***

**Austin:** *does that wave where your hand kinda folds in half (don't know what it's called)* A-buh-bye, James!

***James glares a bit more***

***Austin smiles smugly***

***Austin turns around and walks to the lobby***

* * *

**_Things To Know:_  
_{1}_ OK, does anyone on the easy coast (or anywhere else in the U.S.) say east and/or west coast? I mean, I do and everyone I know does but none of them live in Florida (let alone, Miami) so I wasn't sure. I just don't want to miss lead you. I pride myself in accuracy. I actually do A LOT or research on facts just to make sure they're true. If not, I specifically say they aren't or I don't know.  
_{2}_ This is actually my favorite book in the series. I've read all the books in the Secret Series (even You Have To Stop This) and now I'm just waiting on Write This Book which is supposed to come out at Spring of this year. I read the preview that was in the end of You Have To Stop This and it's not really connected to the 5 books of the Secret Series. Same style but different characters and everything (at least, so I can tell). I also already came up with a plot to write for Write This Book and anyone who reads the Secret Series, would you like me to post my plot for it? (I haven't written it yet so don't expect it anytime soon. I'm waiting for the book to come out just in case it has more I need to know). I kinda want to but I also feel like I'm violating the Terces Society, you know? Though, so did Pseudonymous Bosch...  
_{3}_ For those of you who don't read the Secret Series, this is a thing from the book. In one of them, they have you sign a contract with blood (but he found that ketchup works too).  
_{4}_ Secret Series is what the book series is called. It's made up of The Name of This Book is Secret, If You're Reading This It's Too Late, This Book Is Not Good For You, This Isn't What It Looks Like, and You Have To Stop This.  
_{5}_ This is true about the song I'm writing about which is "Epic". That song and "Elevate" was written by James Maslow. Yes, I'm mixing TV and reality but isn't that that best. (Plus, they kinda are already mixed, aren't they?)  
_{6}_ Sad, huh? I don't know how she didn't notice his eyes moving from hers or his smile fading but OH WELL! It makes it better (in my opinion)! It just makes her seem more innocent when she turns and she wasn't being all mean by turning away and I kinda like the ignorance...  
**

**_Disclaimer:_  
I do not own Austin & Ally, Big Time Rush, The Secret Series, This Isn't What It Looks Like, or Pseudonymous Bosch (though I do like the obvious pen name...but I still don't own it).**

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_  
Hey, rockers! How did you like this chapter? Not my best. I had a lot of this chapter done before but a part of it wasn't working so I only had about half of this one (basically until "****James coughs in a interrupt-y way**" after that, nothing). However, I didn't delete it, I just saved it as a deleted scene. I'll post it later if you guys are interested. Then, I wrote the rest the April 2nd and 3rd (and a little of the 4th [today] since it was late at night) but the 3rd, I felt all icky so... Also, I don't know how to write flirting (since I don't exactly know what flirting is, period) and I was having a bit of trouble on the jealousy. On the flirting note, I was watching Peter Pan the other night (the 2003 one. I have a whole reason why but it's REALLY late [2:46 AM to be exact, I trust you guys. I like to have the chapter ready for posting the night before] and so I won't say) and I didn't even watch all of it (I paused it to watch new shows and I just haven't switched it back yet), just until Peter casts out Tinkerbell because she told the Lost Boys to kill Wendy (still don't think he likes her, Pendy haters? He cast out his best friend because she tried to hurt a girl he had only talked to that night, maybe even that _hour_!) and, _Oh. My. Gosh_! Peter is such a flirt! Seriously! Just watch the first scene where they _actually_ meet. You'll see. But, I noticed, he only flirts with Wendy. He doesn't flirt with Tiger Lily or any other girl, only her. I was like "Ooooo! Peter's sure taken a liking to Wendy!" Just watch his face and try to guess what he's thinking, I know this sounds weird, but I seriously think he's at least a _little_ attracted to her. OK, sorry off topic. I'm so so SO sorry this took so long. I've been working really, super, DUPER hard on an upcoming story, _Who Are You? _(it's an Austin & Ally story cause, you know, it's kinda my forte). I want to completely finish it before I post it so things like this doesn't happen. Also, because this story is a cross-over, it's filed away in a different part of my mind than my others (I organize them by universe) and that's sometimes good and sometimes bad. It's bad because, while I'm working on my Austin & Ally stories, I don't think about them. But it's good because while I'm working on _Who Are You?_, I can still work on this. YAY (I hope)! So, I would appreciate if you guys would kindly remind me to work on this one. I actually hadn't realized it had been so long until I got a review from _K-Cat_ telling me that I hadn't update in "at least a month maybe two!" so I worked on this. I'm sorry this is so long. Because of that, I'll highlight the things I would like you to do for me, please:  


**1) Tell me what you thought of the chapter.  
2) If you can, tell me how to write flirting.  
3) If you can, tell me how to write jealousy.  
4) If you read the Secret Series, should I publish my plot for Write This Book on FanFiction?  
5) Help remind me to work on this story. Nicely, though, please.  
6) Should I start writing this out in Story Format instead of YouTube? I just think Story Format seems to make it flow better. **_(And, yes, I had to export it since I forgot to type this. Sorry for those of you that read this before hand)_**  
**

**OK, ANYWAY, thankyou SO much for all of you that still read this story even though it's been a while since I wrote. And I'm sorry to those of you who reviewed since I didn't answer (right now, it's 3:04 AM so I think you understand). If you told me I was doing good (or gave me a complement), Thankyou SO much! If you asked me a question, I will respond. If you have an account, I'll just answer that way, if you're a guest, I'll answer it next time. SORRY! **

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	6. Chapter 6: Movies & Sleeping Allys

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!_ K-Cat_, you must be really mad at me! I honestly didn't mean for it to take this long! It wasn't like I had writer's block, I just lost the motivation to _physically_ type it. I know, weird, right? ANYWAY, as you can tell, I decided to try to write it in story format and I want to know what you guys think. Like it? Don't? Prefer that other one? Please let me know. Also, I have people who keep thinking the story has ended. OK, it hasn't. The next chapter actually starts the main plot of this story so we're good, OK? I will let you know when we're winding down, OK? Good. I'm hoping we understand eachother...**

* * *

About two hours later, Trish and Dez walk in, shouting and slamming things and just being loud in general.

"SHHHHHHH!" Austin harshly whispers to them to get them to shut up.

They stop and look over at him. He's sitting on the couch with Ally's head on his lap and his fingers running through her hair.

"Ally's sleeping," he whispers again, but gentler this time.

The first duo walks over to the resting duo. "What's going on here?" Trish smirks.

Dez gasps, "Were you guys cuddling?" he asks, excited for his best friend.

"No," Austin answers, sounding annoyed, "That would've freaked her out," he elaborates sounding less annoyed and more distressed.

"Oh…so then what are you doing?"

"Yeah, and how did you get like that?" Trish adds on.

"Well," Austin starts, "after I came back from the pool, Ally was practically asleep but she was trying not to give in to it. I told her to lie down, and she did, but with the size of this couch, her feet were in my lap. Then, her head started hurting so I told her to switch around and I started massaging her temples since that's supposed to release pressure. She eventually fell asleep and I decided to comb out her hair with my fingers."

"That all?"

"Mm-hm," he nods then (softly) looks down at Ally, "We've been like this ever since."

"OKKKKKK…Well you better wake her up cause we have to go meet the guys in a little over an hour."

"What? Noooooooo," he whines then looks down at Ally again, "She looks so peaceful…"

"Too b—"

Dez interrupts her, "—Weeeellllll, we have been down at the pool…We could shower and change _then_ wake her…"

Trish looks back at the duo on the couch, seeing Ally sleeping peacefully and Austin looking at her so softly and lovingly, still smoothing her hair. She really didn't want to interrupt their moment if avoidable, "OK, fine."

Austin looks up at her excitedly; he thought for sure she would make them get up. "Thanks, Trish," he whispers happily and gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah. Just enjoy the moment while you can," Trish dismisses. She really doesn't like things getting all mushy and fuzzy like this (Well, she only really doesn't like it when it was pointed towards her by one of her friends. She's OK with Ally getting sentimental but not with these other two).

"Oh, I've got that down," he responds then turns his attention back to the beauty in his arms.

Trish just rolls her eyes and walks away but Dez picks up on his best friend's sentence and he unintentionally gives him a sad look. You might be wondering how _Dez_ picked up on it but after being best friends with someone almost your entire life, you tend to be able to read them. And Dez can read exactly what times are behind the 4 words his best bud just spoke.

He walks away leaving his best friend's moment alone.

* * *

A little under an hour later (give or take a few minutes), Trish and Dez walk out, showered and in new clothes, and walks over to Austin again.

"OK, Austin, we gotta wake Ally up now," Trish comments.

"OK," Austin sighs, "But let me wake her up since I don't want either of you to."

"What? Why?"

"Because you," he points at Trish, "will end up screaming or doing something that will give Ally bruises, and you," he points to Dez, "will end up getting us messy."

"Hey! I resemble that statement! _**{1}**_" Dez interjects making Austin (fondly) roll his eyes and Trish give him a look like '_Is that what you mean? I really don't think that's what you mean._' But that's what he meant.

"OK, go ahead," Trish agrees after snapping out of the questioning look.

"Thankyou," Austin gives her a curtly nod before turning to Ally, "Ally…Ally," he softly chants and he gently shakes her, "Ally, wake up…Ally…Alls…Ally-gator…Ally—"

Ally slowly takes a breath in through her nose and hunches her back as she does. She opens her eyes. "Austin?" she question the face above her.

"Hey Alls," he greets as she sits up and stretches once again, yawning.

"Where are we?" she asks as she glances around the room.

"Remember, we're in L.A. visiting Dez's cousins."

"Oh yeah…" she smiles sleepily as it comes back to her, "Oh yeah!" she jumps up, suddenly awake as she remembers what Kendall asked them earlier that day, "We're supposed to meet the boys in," she checks her phone, "13 minutes! We're gonna be late!"

"What? How?" Austin asks, standing up too.

"We need to change!"

"No, we don't. Just go in that, you look fine." _'Fine? Really? You coulda said beautiful! That's WAAAY more accurate!' _he thinks to himself.

"We're in our swimsuits!" Ally exclaims, wildly gesturing between them.

"So?"

She smacks him in the arm.

"Owwww!" he brings his other hand up to his arm, "That was a joke…"

"Oh! Really?! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she chants as she frantically rubs the spot that she hit.

He doesn't really stop her. In fact, he's even hesitant to say it's OK.

"Anyway!" Trish interjects. "You two," she grabs their wrists, "go get changed so we can go!" she pushes them off in the direction of their bedrooms.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock,_ "Austin," _knock, knock, knock,_ "Austin," _knock, knock, knock,_ "Austin." **_{2}_**

Austin opens the door to see Ally standing there, in new clothes. He technically heard her at the very first knock but he knows that she likes to knock on the door a total of 9 times. It's one of her quirks (that he loves).

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey Austin! Ready?"

"Mm-hm," he steps out and closes the bedroom door behind him.

"Good," she replies before walking out towards the main room with Austin (obviously) hot on her heels.

Trish spots them first so she responds first, "Ready?"

"Mm-hm," Ally responds.

"Yep!" Austin answers right after.

"Great!" Trish finishes and they all start walking out of 4E.

"Oh, Trish! You'll never guess, the weirdest thing happened when I was in my room," Ally starts.

"Really? What?"

"Well, you know how usually when I sleep, my hair gets all in knots?" Trish nods so Ally continues, "Well, it was completely smooth! Like I had been brushing it. Weird, right?"

"Yeah, weird," Trish points a look back at the wide-eyed Austin.

* * *

"OK, Ally, let me knock," Dez commands as Team Austin gets down to 2J.

"What? Why?" a clueless Ally asks. She honestly can't think of a plausible reason why he would have an opinion on the matter, let alone one against it.

"Cause I don't want you knocking a bajilllion times."

"It's 9 times!"

"I've heard it both ways."

Ally starts sputtering, trying to figure out how those are the same thing (Even if a bajillion was a number, it's way higher than 9!) as Austin rubs her arms, consolingly.

Dez knocks and a second or two later the door's opened by Kendall, "Dez! Come in!"

"Hey Kendall!" Dez exclaims as he walks in.

Ally follows after, looking at the apartment in awe, but soon after James pops up beside her and wraps an arm over her shoulders, "Hey Ally!"

Ally briefly glances around, trying to figure out where he came from before responding, "Uh, hey James…"

He leads her farther into the apartment and Austin follows, arms crossed and glaring cleavers at James. Trish is after him and just looks at Austin confused.

Carlos, who's sitting at the island facing the living room with a glass bowl in front of him, speaks to them, "We weren't sure if you had eaten yet, so Mama Knight made some of her home cooking."

Ally looks at what food's out, "But these are tatter tots and corn dogs?" she looks back at Carlos, confused.

"I don't understand the question. **_{3}_**"

Ally gets confused but this time Austin can't console her. Not that he doesn't want to (he loves getting those sparks from her touch) but James still hasn't moved his arm from around _HIS_ girl. And, even worse, he's not even taking advantage of the chance! He's just standing there! He could rub her back or arm to make her feel better (which gives you an excuse to touch her) or even just look at her, making sure she's OK or apologetically (which give you an excuse to look at her without having to do it secretly) or _anything_! But nope, nothing… It's sad, really…

"Well, anyway!" Logan starts, bring all their attention to him, "Feel free to help yourself to some food. And we were planning on watching a movie. What do you guys want to watch?" The group walks over to the table in the middle of the couch area and look at the movies stacked there. "We already picked out a few, we just thought you should have some input." On the table is Dusk or the Awakened Perished **_{4}_**, Wide-awake in Walden _**{5}**_, A Stroll to Bethink **_{6}_**, Memoir of Pythagorean Theorem **_{7}_**, Freakier Than Terminological Inexactitude **_{8}_**, and Traveler's Manual to the Universe _**{9}**_.

"Ooo! Dusk of the Awakened Perished!" Carlos shouts, grabbing the movie and holding it to his chest, the front cover facing out.

"Uh, no!" Trish sasses.

"Yeah, I agree with Trish on this one. I don't want to watch a horror movie," Ally adds.

"Why? Are you scared? Cause don't worry," James reraps his arm around Ally, which had fallen off when they walked over, and leans closer to her, dramatically, "I'll protect you!"

Ally goes to correct him, but Austin beats her to it, "Actually Ally doesn't like horror movies. And not because they're scary, because they're boring," he announces. It's the first time that information has actually been helpful for him. It's true, it kinda upsets him that she dislikes them so, since it's his favorite movie genre and, if she did happen to get scared, he wouldn't _mind_ comforting and protecting her. He would wish that she would get scared just once, but he also knows that after that, he'd want it to happen again, then again, then again. It's kinda better to not know how it's like and be longing for it than for you to be longing for it to happen again.

James gives him sour look and Austin secretly relishes in the fact that he made James upset.

"Ooooo! How about A Stroll to Bethink?!" Trish shouts, grabbing the movie.

"Yeah!" Dez cheers before realizing who's around him and how Carlos, James, and Logan don't know that romance movies are his guilty pleasure, "I-I-I-I mean, no Trish, that's stupid…" he laughs awkwardly and turns away slightly.

"OoooooooK," Logan says, turning back to the group, "So not Dusk of The Awakened Perished or A Stroll to Bethink… Then what?"

"How about Freakier Than Terminological Inexactitude? I love that movie."

"So do I!" Austin agrees.

"I like it more!" James shouts trying to up Austin.

Austin gives him a slightly surprised and slightly angry look whereas the rest of them give him a confused look.

"OK, so Freakier Than Terminological Inexactitude? Sound good?" Kendall asks, trying to rid of the awkwardness.

"Yep!" Big Time Rush choruses as Team Austin each complies with different forms of agreement.

"OK, great! I'll put the movie in," Logan picks up the movie and goes to put it in the DVD player.

The rest of the bunch go to get snacks. Now there're more than just tater tots and corndogs out. There're pretzels, chips, popcorn, Skittles, licorice, and Rootbeer. They all pile what foods they want into a paper bowl and walk over to the couches. James sits down and (literally) pulls Ally down next him. Austin sits right next to Ally, as probably expected, and next to Trish.

They start the movie and it goes pretty smoothly and normally. Except there's one point where Austin was shouting at the screen when Dr. Hills Jubert _**{10}**_ said that Gerald Hick _**{11}**_ could eat pancakes everyday and Gerald said it was stupid and asked Dr. Jubert what was wrong with him so Austin asked Gerald what was wrong with him. And, this is more or less a snag, depending on how you look at it, there was one really sweet and romantic and Ally instinctively put her head on Austin's shoulder (it's what always happens when something sweet happens because Ally feels the need to do it and Austin's the only one who doesn't object) and just as Austin was about to wrap his arm around her waist (as he always does), James grabs her hand. Ally doesn't respond to it, too caught up in the movie, and if she did, she probably thought it was Austin (which also sometimes happens when his arm is around her waist). Austin wanted to glare so hard at him but he couldn't bring himself to move enough that he could see James. I mean, with that good, kind of painful feeling from her head, he didn't really want to move. You know the feeling, the one where you get that tingle-ly goosebump-y feeling starting at your arms to the inside of you chest, up your neck, and the bottom of you cheeks. And it kinda hurts but in a good way that you kinda wish you would stay. So, Austin decided to forget for now for Ally's sake (and his).

* * *

The movie finishes and they all get up to stretch but Austin's stuck down.

"Austin? Why aren't you getting up? We've been sitting down for 2 hours, don't you want to get up?" Trish asks him after she notices he's still sitting.

"Ally's sleeping…" he whispers.

"Again?" Dez asks and receives an elbow in the gut in return.

"Yes, again…" Austin responds to Dez even though that elbow was supposed to make Austin not hear.

"Well, what are we gonna do? We can't leave her here," Trish questions.

"Why not?" James questions and Logan smack the back of his head.

"'Why not?' You really think she's gonna feel comfortable staying in an apartment owned by people she barely knows with at least 2 floors from anyone she _does_ knows?"

"You could carry her," Kendall offers.

"True, but I can't carry her," Trish states.

"Neither can I," Dez agrees.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to," he shrugs. Anyone but Austin would have thought he was an absolute jerk but Austin understood why he wasn't going to carry her.

"I guess that leaves me," Austin (not so disappointedly) agrees. He shifts so he can pick her up and now he's standing with a passed out Ally clinging to his chest, somehow feeling that she's on the edge of something despite still being very asleep. Austin's so focused on that that he doesn't notice James sour look pointed at him. And the rest of them either can't see his face or are too focused on grabbing their stuff so they can leave.

* * *

They get back to 4E and the gang goes through.

"Um, hey guys? Where should I put Ally?" Austin asks, making them face him.

"Uh, I guess in our room," Trish replies.

"Are you sure? I feel kinda wrong going in there, me being a guy and that room being occupied by girls."

"Well, I can't carry her and it would be the same situation with Dez so…"

"OK, I guess you make a point," he shifts Ally in his arms, "Lead the way Trish!"

She leads him toward their bedroom and opens the door for him then goes in after him, keeping the door open. He sets Ally on her bed grabs one of her spare blankets to put over her. Trish turns around to grab her hairbrush and Austin takes the moment to kiss Ally's forehead. He stands straight again before Trish turns back and he smiles knowing she didn't just catch that. It'll be his own little secret.

"Goodnight Ally," he whispers then walks towards the door. "Goodnight Trish," he says at normal volume.

"'Night Austin."

He's out the door and closes it for Trish. He smiles, realizing that his lips are still buzzing.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
**_{1}_** Oh my eldest sister...  
**_{2}_** OK, I took that from The Big Bang Theory. I thought it was funny (and my sisters do it to each other) and I thought it would fit.  
**_{3}_** I love it when Derby from Mr. Young says that. My sister and I do it because she watches Mr. Young with me.  
**_{4}_** Parody of Night of The Living Dead.  
_**{5}**_ Parody of Sleepless in Seattle.  
**_{6}_** Parody of A Walk to Remember.  
**_{7}_** Parody of Life of Pi. Hopefully you get it...  
**_{8}_** Parody of Stranger Than Fiction.  
_**{9}** _Parody of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.  
_**{10}**_ Parody of Dr. Jules Hilbert. A character in Stranger Than Fiction.  
_**{11}** _Parody of Harold Crick. A character in Stranger Than Fiction.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally, Big Time Rush, Skittles (well, I own a package), Rootbeer, The Big Bang Theory's "Penny" knock, Night of The Living Dead, Sleepless in Seattle, A Walk to Remember, Life of Pi, Stranger Than Fiction, or Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. I do own the parodies I made up, though. I don't think there's anything out there by that name so...

_**Reviews:**_  
** -:- beachbum999 -:- **Oh, I was planning on it. Yeah, just I'm not sure about "Jendall" for all the "Kucy" shippers. OK, is it just me or the shipping names kinda bad? Yeeeaahhh... I really like that idea of Jett, I'm gonna do it. Thankyou!

** -:- jamesmaslow4evz -:-** _(((Chapter 4)))_ Yeah, a bit :)8 _(((Chapter 5)))_ Really? Good! :)8

** -:- Foreveryoung284 -:- ** Thankyou, I'm glad you do! Cool, my sister watches X-Factor but I don't. Is it good? I know, probably scandalous that I don't. I'm not really up to shizzle but whatever. :D8

** -:- K-Cat **(Guest)**-:-** _(((CHAPTER 4)))_ First, pretend that around "Chapter 4" isn't typically used for sound. You're welcome! I'm glad you do like that idea! The cliffhanger thing does make sense. I'm not really gonna do it but I might do one (because it fits so good in my head) but I'll make sure to post the next day. AND, if it is a cliff hanger, I'll let you know. Probably by having "Cliiiiiff Hanger, hanging from a cliff. And that's why he's called Cliff Hangerrrrrrr!" at the beginning. Hey, I'm odd too. I'm the one who decided to borrow my sister's shirt and cargo pants (I didn't own any at the time) so I could dress like Ethan Morgan from My Babysitter's A Vampire. And, also decided to do a slow run hug with the same sister when I see her again since she's been off to college. Whatever, getting an education. Overrated! :)8 I'm glad I made you feel loved. You make me feel loved. Honestly, you're one of my favorite reviewers. Now, if I could only get you to review my other stories. :)8 I didn't take it as sarcastic, I actually didn't question it until you said that and I was like "Wait, what?" and went back to check. _(((CHAPTER 5)))_ OK, good. I'm glad I'm doing a good job at it. It wasn't mean. As I said above, you're one of my favorite reviewers. If you were a jerk, you wouldn't be. :)8 Really? That kinda sucks. Sorry about that. Well don't worry, I'm not leaving! (Well, until the story is finished but that's different, right?) _(((SECOND REVIEW ON CHAPTER 5)))_ You're not being pushy! I told you, I need reminders! I know you feel! It sucks when it's a long time. You don't sound like a jerk, OK? And I'm glad that's one of the things you like to say. Also, am I _that_ good that 10 days is too long? I didn't think I was. I thought I was like those stories where you read the updates but if it takes them a while to write it, you're fine. Huh...

**-:- guest **(Guest)** -:-** Sorry!

**-:- a BiG FAN **(Guest)** -:-** Hey, don't be sad faced. We're all good in the hood! It's not over! :)8 And, something I noticed, I have a "BIG FAN"? I didn't know this (or, I guess even me) was good enough for one...

**-:- Tiger Lover Forever -:-** Thankyou, I'm glad you like it! I'm guessing you like tigers? Cause if you don't, you username confuses me. :)8

**-:- Taryn Robertson **(Guest)** -:-** Thankyou! And I am? Sweet!

**-:- **Guest** -:-** heh heh...Better late than never, right?

**-:- outlawed-singing-sorcerer-girl -:-** I'm glad you do. I was never planning on excluding her, just I wasn't sure about Jo and Kendall being together since some people like him with Lucy.

**-:- Harmonious Wolf -:**- Nice! Reading is fun. I just finished the book I was reading yester and I'm already looking for a new book to read... Hey, mayber there are but you just don't notice cause you were being too awesome reading. I'm glad you liked that last chapter. That's what I go for! :)8

**-:- carolina **(Guest)** -:-** OK, I'm not sure what you said, I'm sorry! But I'm assuming it was good, so "Thankyou!" or "YAY!" whichever fits... :D8 Either way, thankyou for reviewing!

**-:- pixie bule -:-** I'm glad you feel that way. Did it live up to waiting for it? I know, it's been a while since I updated and, believe me, I feel bad! I hope you liked this chapter! :)8

**-:- VeVe2491 -:-** _1)_ Really? Sweet! _2)_ That's OK. I'm glad you like what I'm doing so far, though. _3)_ OK, I wasn't sure._ 4)_ OK, I will. Thankyou! 5_)_ Fair enough. Cause, seriously, I need reminders cause I'm like a puppy. I get distracted easily or I can't get distracted my anything. _6)_ Well, I tried it. What do you think? I'm glad I'm an exception to the rule. I'm also glad you think it's well written. I sometimes question it (as does any author). And, finally, thankyou for responding to all of them. I appreciate it!

**-:- teamvampirequeen **(Guest)** -:-** OK, whatever weirdo! Just kidding. **She's my best friend people! She doesn't have an account but wanted to review but I was automatically logged in and I told I was. I logged out but I guess she decided to keep the same message... **Oh, my Dez, you are a weirdo but I love you. And, the evil laugh was a nice touch. :)8 - Oh yeah, Doctor Who. Huh, Rory?

**-:- AnMaRo412 -:-** I'm glad you love it! I aim for that! :)8 Well, I updated. Do you like it?

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_**

**Hey Starbursts, how's it going? I know, long time since my last update and I feel bad. I have a short chapter that I will be posting soon (I'm thinking tomorrow?) but, I'm gonna be _super_ busy this coming week so I can't guarantee anything. But it is only 6:36 PM here so I might be able to finish tonight and post tomorrow. I don't know, we'll see. In other news, my sister helped me make a blog. I haven't posted much yet but I intend to. Here's the address (P.S. I saw another author try this and it looked like it worked so I thought I would try it): **http(1 colon and two forward slashes)shenanagain(1 dot)wordpress(1 dot)com** . It should say "SHENAN-AGAIN" in yellow and under it "'No guaranteed profit, but all guaranteed fun!'" under it, also in yellow. The background should be blue and it has white balloons. You there? Good. On there is a summary of what I'm gonna be posting (which includes behind the scene stuff on my stories!) so that could be fun! Plus, no calories! Heeeey! :)8**

**OH! And remember...**

**Do like this story in story format or YouTube format? Please tell me. Thankyou! :)8**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	7. Chapter 7: Big Time Anger

**OK, first, SO SORRY for not updating (especially you _K-Cat_) sooner. I was working SUPER hard on _My Favorite Girl_ (I posted it yesterday, 6/12/2013) and I actually finished it that night (as I'm typing this, it's 7:50 PM) but I thought I should post it the next day instead of that night (that was redundant). I'm also sorry that this was a short chapter but I thought it would fit better for the spacing if I made this one chapter then add the next part separately. So, to sum up, I'M SO SORRY! I hope you enjoy**

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Trish is sitting at the table in her pajamas, and Austin's in the kitchen, cooking, already dressed. Ally walks out, still in the clothes from yesterday.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Trish comments as she notices Ally. Austin glances up at that and smiles to himself as he goes back to cooking.

"Hey guys…" Ally greets sleepily as she sits next to Trish at the table.

Austin walks over to the table, sets a plate of breakfast in front of Ally, then sits across from her.

"Thanks," Ally mumbles, once again, sleepily, as she picks up the fork Austin gave her.

Austin smiles, slightly, "No problem."

"So, did you get a good sleep?" Trish asks Ally, jumping back into the conversation.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm still a bit tired but I don't think I've fully woken up yet," Ally replies.

Austin, still smiling, laughs a bit, "Yeah, you were pretty conked out yesterday…"

Ally rolls her eyes at the same time Dez walks into 4E, fully dressed.

"Uh, hey Dez…" Austin starts slowly, "Where have you been?"

"With Kendall."

"At—" Ally cuts off as she realizes she doesn't know the time and she turns to Trish and Austin, "What time is it?" Austin picks up his phone and shows her the time. "At 7 in the morning?" she says as she turns back to Dez.

"Mm-hm," Dez nods.

"What time did you get up?!" Trish exclaims.

"At 5:30," Dez says like it's no big deal but Trish's eyes widening make you think it's not (or, at least, it isn't to someone else).

"Dez has always been an early bird," Austin explains as Dez sits down next to him.

"Mm-hm," Dez nods again, in agreement.

"No kidding," Ally mumbles under her breath, as she turns back to her food.

No one hears except Austin and he looks at her surprised, amused, and impressed at the same time.

Dez suddenly remembers something, "_Oh!_ And Ally, James told me that you left something up there."

"I did?"

Dez nods in response.

"And you couldn't have brought it?"

"Huh…That is a thing a thing I could've done," he stays in that thoughtful position for a second or two longer then get up and walks towards the bedrooms.

Austin, Ally, and Trish all exchange confused looks.

"Well, I guess I gotta get it," Ally sighs and she drops her fork, "Goodbye breakfast," she comments as she grabs her plate and starts to get up.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Austin stops her, "_You_ eat," he gently pulls her back to sitting, and then gestures to himself, "_I'll _go get your stuff."

"You sure?"

He nods once, "Mm-hm. I've already eaten and gotten dressed. You enjoy your breakfast and take your time.

Ally smiles, "Thanks Austin."

Austin smiles back immediately (I mean, he can't really help it with the warm feeling spreading in his chest), "No problem…" he pauses but finally snap out of it, "Well, I'll be back in a jiff!" he pats Ally's left hand before getting up. Trish notices but chooses not to say anything for Austin is already out of 4E.

* * *

Outside of 2J, Austin knocks on the door but there's no response. He tries knocking again but still nothing. So, Austin starts shouting through the door.

"James?! Kendall?! Logan?! Carlos?! Katie?! Aunt Jen?! Anyone?!"

Still no one answers and he starts talking to himself, "Huh…Weird…Dez was just here, they can't all be gone…" he thinks of something, "Maybe they're all in the back." He decides to try for the door and finds it unlocked. He turns it farther and walks in. In the middle of the room, is a black chair. It turns around, revealing James.

"Hello Austin," James says ominously, looking at Austin intensely.

"Uh, hey James…?" Austin cautiously replies, slowly stepping farther into the room.

"So…_Austin_…" he add emphasis on the name, "I have a question for you…" he drums his fingers against themselves, menacingly.

The blonde starts to feel a bit uncomfortable, "Uh…OK…"

"Do you like Ally?"

"Uh, yeah. She's cool and a great friend. And, did you hear she went to a calligraphy camp _**{1}**_? Pretty awesome stuff…"

James stares blankly at the other for a second before talking again, "…No," he stands up, "Like…do you have a thing for her?"

"A thing? Really? You can't be more specific? I think I would know what object I had for her and not just call it," he adds air quotes around the next word, "'a thing' **_{2}_**?"

The brunette walks closer, "No…like do you have a _thing_ for her?"

Austin finally realizes what he means and, out of reaction, starts trying to think of an excuse or lie. He soon thinks better of it, and holds his head up, proud, "Yeah, I do have a thing for Ally.

"Well, you can't."

"…What?"

"You can't like her."

"And why can't I?"

"Because I have dibs."

"You do, do you?" He can totally picture Ally crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one foot at this point. He finds it adorable even though she does it when she's mad. He always finds in cute.

"Mm-hm," James nods, "And that would be violating The Rule of Dibs."

"'The Rule of Dibs'…?"

"Yep!" James walks over to the fridge area and pulls a scroll down from the shelf by it, "The Rule of Dibs! The first person to utter the word 'dibs' has proprietary claim on: All car seating, remote controls and game controllers, all found moneys, tasty snacks and/or treats, _girls_. Any violation of said 'Dibs Rule' will result in the violator having to run one half-mile through a crowded public area in his _underwear_! _**{3}**_" he recites.

"So?"

"_So…I_ have dibs on her. _You_ don't. _I'm_ gonna ask her out. _You_ can't go after her. _We_ are going to be together. _You_ will have to find someone else," James offers as explanation and it comes off harshly.

"Woah, woah, woah, back it up, pretty boy!" If it starts off harsh, it's gonna get a harsh response, "I am _not_ just gonna stop liking her just cause you say so. First, you can't stop your feelings. Cause, believe me, I've tried! And second, I'm not gonna listen to some 'Dibs Rule'."

"You have to."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Unless you want to run a half-mile in your underwear for a whole crowd to see."

"No, I won't. Because my signature isn't on there so I can't be held against it."

"Oh really?" James gestures to the bottom of The Rule of Dibs and Austin looks closer.

"How did you…?" he gasps, "You forged my name!" he looks at James, incredulously.

"Did I?" he asks innocently.

"Oh…" he trails off through gritted teeth and fire in his eyes.

"So, because your name is signed, you will respectfully back down then I can swoop in and comfort Ally. No hard feelings anywhere."

"Uh, yeah, there will be! Mine! And if you need to comfort Ally, her feelings will be hurt too! _And another thing_, why would you need to comfort Ally?! She doesn't even know I like her. And I'm not gonna stop being her friend!"

"Oh believe me…It'll happen."

"And furthermore, you do not have dibs over me! I've known Ally for nearly a year now. And you've known her for, um, how long? _Two days_! Two, freaking, days! They is no way you even _like_ her more than I do!"

"It was love at first sight."

"I have a _year_ invested in this! You have _two days_! My point remains!"

"No, it doesn't."

Austin looks like he's about to punch the other boy but instead takes a deep breath and simply says, "No."

"No?"

"No. I'm not giving up on Ally and I'm certainly not gonna pertain to a stupid 'Rule of Dibs' when I didn't even sign it."

"Well, if you don't, it's gonna start a fight. Do you really want that?"

"Ally's worth a fight. She always is," he states, standing his ground (literally).

They're quiet for a moment, just glaring at each other, before stepping forward, getting in each others' faces and declaring, "Oh, it's on!" _**{4}**_

* * *

_**Things To Know:  
{1} **_This is totally canon! Yaaaaaay!_**  
{2} **_Reference to "Big Time Party". Kendall says that he wants to invite Jo to their "social gathering" because he "kinda has a thing for her." Then, in the next scene you see Jo looking at some metal thing and says "Thanks Kendall, for the...thing." and he give her a thumbs up. I'm not the only one that remembers that, right?_**  
{3} **_Yeah. I wrote in the Rule of Dibs. Chicka chika what?!___  
_**{4}** This was in Austin & Ally when Austin and Dez were going for the world record.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_ or _Big Time Rush_ or any of the stuffs in those shows. Yay for summarizing!

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**So, what do you think? Yeah, I know it was short (1,363 words? Pfffft! I know I can do better). Sorry about that. I hope to write the next one soon since 1) It's now summer break for me and 2) I signed up for 750 Words and about 750 words are 3 pages so that helps A LOT! I just got my flamingo badge! YES! (That page means I've written at least 750 words EACH day for 10 days straight. I say "at least 750 words" because in the 10 days, I've written 17,618 so...) I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the long wait for an update.**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	8. Chapter 8: Big Time Venting

**So, this chapter is pretty short (1,165 words, minus author's notes) but I got it done! YAY! Now, I want to warn you, this chapter picks up right after the last one, so Austin's REALLY mad at James so there're some insults thrown his way. Now, I don't actually feel this way. I'm a fan of Big Time Rush (Oh, yeah, Rusher here! :)8 ) but Austin, at the moment, REALLY isn't so please don't be upset at me... I have news on this story at the bottom in my message so pleas read that because I need your guys' help. Thankyou! :)8  
**

* * *

The door is forcefully opened up in 4E and Austin comes storming in. He had time to calm down in the elevator and the times he walked to and from them but he's still seething. The _nerve_ of him...

"Where's Ally?" he asks but it sounds more like a demand or command.

"Showering and getting dressed," responds Trish who's still at the table, now reading a magazine.

"Good," he angrily walks to his previous seat and plops down.

"What's wrong?" Trish asks this time and the magazine gets abandoned for the time being.

"James Diamond is a selfish, egotistical jerk who thinks someone will do something just because he tells them to," comes the grumbled reply.

"OK, _what_?!" Dez starts, getting into the conversation and walking over, "You've loved James since you met him when you came with me to visit Kendall in Minnesota when we were 9."

"Yeah, well, L.A.'s changed him!"

Trish picks up on something, "OK, I'm sensing this is coming from whatever happened upstairs. Want to tell us what went down?"

"Well, turns out Ally _didn't_ leave anything up there, he just wanted to get me up there so he could smack talk. Apparently he likes Ally too and figured out that I..." he trials off, realizing he doesn't know when Ally left so she could come back any second. Hopefully not anytime soon, he doesn't want her seeing him like this or hearing this conversation. His anger quickly builds up again, "And he brought back up the Rule of Dibs—"

"—They still have that?" Dez interrupts, astonished.

"Yeah, and they added girls to it. I mean, I guess that makes sense since the last time I saw him they were 14 and _just_ started getting interested it girls Oh! And they brought it with them to Hollywood and have it practically _framed_!" the blonde bites out, his fingers stretching then tensing.

"'The Rule of Dibs'? What in the name of sanity is that?" Trish asks, completely lost without those years with the band when they were kids.

"'The Rule of Dibs! The first person to utter the word 'dibs' has proprietary claim on: All car seating, remote controls and game controllers, all found moneys, tasty snacks and/or treats. Any violation of said 'Dibs Rule' will result in the violator having to run one half-mile through a crowded public area in his underwear'," Dez and Austin recite together, Austin looking bored.

"Oh..."

"Yeah...And he brought _that_ back up! And since he _forged_ my signature, if I go after..." he pauses to say the name without saying, "he's gonna make me run half a mile wearing only my underwear and shoes! Do you know how freaking cold that is?! He also told me to just up and stop liking her. _Hello!_ You can't change how you feel about a person on demand! I mean, I've known her for a _year_ and he's known for for _two days_! In fact, I told him just that and he said it was love at first sight. Yeah, well, mine was too, pretty boy! He's got_ nothing_ over me!"

Dez goes to talk but Austin continues, not letting him even get a syllable in, "Especially since I'm not only her partner, I'm one of her best friends! They barely just met, had, like, 3 conversations! I already have a place in heart! Does he? Nope! They're strangers, at the most, acquaintances. All she knows about him is whatever she's gotten from songs, interviews, Tweeter, and fan sites! That's barely anything on a person's true character! Which Ally has high standards for, as she should! She should never settle! But he thinks that he's perfect for her! He knows nothing about her, he couldn't possibly know that! Well, I can bet that when he does, he'll see that _I'm_ the right guy for her! And he better back off when he does because I _will_ throw down if it comes to it!"

Trish tries to speak but he's on a roll, "And, sure, there's the whole 'friendzone' thing but I bet that if she lets me, I can totally beat that! I'd be a _great_ boyfriend! I'm smart, I'm charming, I'm sweet! I care _immensely_ about her, would never ignore her or hurt her _or_ push her to do something that she wasn't completely comfortable with! You know, with things like her stage fright? Sure, I might urge and encourage her, actually I _would_ encourage, but I'd stop once I saw that I was seriously scaring her! She's a princess and she needs to be treated as one!"

He quiets and they take the chance to start trying to talk but he starts up again, "And here comes Mr. I'm-in-a-boy-band that wants to swoop in and take her away from me! Um, hello, I'm _right_ here! I could _try_ to accept it because, really, she should be happy, but I have _no_ clue how he would treat her and I _will not_ give her up to someone that I'm not 100% sure of! I mean, what if he's a complete jerk to her! It'd be my fault! And, yes, I _do_ know James but I haven't seen him in _years_, 4 at least, and he didn't date then! He was 14! And he could just up and change once they start dating! He'd be jerk and she wouldn't dump him because it's her first boyfriend and she believes in the good in people. It'd take a lot to make her dump him! He, just, he can't win her over! It's-It's..._It's not fair!"_ he screams.

"...You done now?" Trish raises an eyebrow.

"Probably."

"Good."

"...OK, well, you're obviously upset," Dez starts, philosophically and Trish gives him the sarcastic 'Really?' and 'You are a such an idiot' look, "But James is a good guy."

"Yeah, but he's not for her. She's _mine_!"

"As true as that may be," Dez responds, slyly, "We _are_ on vacation and we're visiting my cousins whom I haven't seen in 3 years, some longer, do you really want to do this now?"

"I have no other choice! James brought it up! I'm just protecting what's mine! I'd rather _not_ do this this week, don't get me wrong, I'd rather just have fun with you family, but if I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life; if she could've been mine if I had fought for her... There's nothing worse than the feeling of...'what if'..." he stops and Trish and Dez look at him surprised of the profoundness of the end. He hits his palms against the table "Well, I'm gonna go see if Ally's out. Later guys!" he stands up and walks into the hallway.

* * *

Wow, no things to clarify...Sweet!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally or Big Time Rush or all that stuffs that belong to THEM.

_**REVIEWS:**_  
K, firstly, before I start, I'm thinking of just responding to guests in here. I'm still gonna mention the reviewers and all that jazz but I doubt a lot of people read the responses unless you wrote a review and I'm trying to find the balance between them. OK, thankyou!

Reviewer who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs (That was long, I should try to think of a shorter title, huh) -:- _**jamesmaslow4evz**_ -:- _**The Lady of the Moon**_ -:- **_VeVe2491_** -:- _**Beanka Juarez**_ -:- _**AusllyBeliever**_ -:- _**AnMaRo412**_ -:-

_**-:- K-Cat -:-**_ **[[[CHAPTER 6]]]** Thankyou! I got more votes for doing it like this so...Sorry... You and your sister could TOTALLY do that! For Benny you need jeans and a striped shirt and for Ethan you need cargo pants and a weird printed tee. It was weird, I was Ethan and she was Benny (cause that's who our characters are) and I had to borrow my whole outfit from her and she had to do basically the same thing with me. You know, you keep mentioning your sister. First, I like that you talk about your family too cause I do that A LOT. Second, does she read my story or do you just keep telling her stuff about it? It's fine whatever the answer is, even if it's neither. I'm just curious. You're welcome! I figured it only fair! :)8 Thankyou! I appreciate it! And I saw I got a follow on my blog, is that you? Also fine if I'm wrong. REALLY?! I'm touched that I made you cry yet sad that I made you cry... That's kinda funny! Wish granted! **[[[CHAPTER 6'S SECOND REVIEW]]]** Thankyou! And really? Nice! And I appreciate it but I asked you to remind me, remember? (Woah, redundant). Well, right now all I'm really busy with is this story I'm coming out with called"Who ARE You?" so I'm really only working that with this on the side. And I don't think that. I appreciate any and every review so I don't think you wasted my life. :)8 **[[[CHAPTER 7]]]** I'm glad you loved it! :)8 FINALLY! SOMEONE likes my references. :)8 And here's the next updated so I hope it lived up to it. OK, that made me laugh, sorry about you getting you yelled at. And thankyou! :)8

_**-:- Lily888 -:-**_ **[[[CHAPTER 6]]]** Yeeaahh...A bit... :)8 **[[[CHAPTER 7]]]** Yeah, I'm trying something different. Instead of constantly saying their name, I'm trying other identifications for the characters. Did it sound bad?

_**-:- Guest -:-**_ Jo's coming, don't worry. I have a scene with her it planned we just have to get to it cause I think of scenes WAY before I ACTUALLY get to them. Sorry... And, um, that's what this story IS about so you're gonna get a lot of that! :)8

_**-:- hey -:-**_ YAY! I'm glad you are! And you're "happy" that they're fighting...? Um...K... :)8 Just kidding, I hope that didn't insult you. I like the idea, I'll try to work it in. In fact, it probably will since I've been noodling and playing with the idea and I like what I've imagined... :)8 Thankyou for your idea!:)8 And I'm very glad you love it! :)8 (sorry, that was a lot of emoticons...)

_**JOEYJAR99'S MESSAGE:**_

**So, as I told you at the top, I have an announcement. I want you ideas for the story. See, in the chapters that's coming up (and, really, the whole plot of this story), James and Austin are gonna be fighting for Ally's affection. But she doesn't know it. They both like her an she has no idea. And, see, I have a few ideas for some scenes but I want a few more and I thought I would ask you guys! I need scenes where:**

**-It seems like one boy has lost her to the other**

**-They're both at even**

**-And some songs for a sing-off (Yeah, THAT'S RIGHT! A sing-off! Chicka chicka what?!)**

**-But I also just want ANY idea you have! I want to hear them! No joke!**

**PLEASE respond with ideas! I mean, really, I'm happy with ANY review, but if you give me ideas, I'll give you a sneak peek to my upcoming story... I hope that's incentive... One last thing that I thought you should know is that you know how James was kinda underhanded in the last chapter? Well, Austin will have his moment. I have to make it fair...  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	9. Chapter 9: New Town High & Injuries

**Hey, so, this is a short chapter. I'm sorry, but I thought you deserved one. You guys get this chapter because me and my oldest sister watched the last (ever) episode of _Big Time Rush_ yesterday (Yes, I know _Big Time Rush_ comes on Thursdays but we were saving it because she had to do something not so fun today so we needed to save something fun to make her smile. I thought 'What's better than this show?' ANYWAY...)** **and I got kinda sad. So sad that I had to wear my Tree-Hat today. And, yes, I do, in fact, have one. Just like in the show. My younger older sister and her boyfriend made me 2 for me for my "graduation ceremony" (and, by that, I mean that I thought I was just having my friends over to watch a movie and my family threw a surprise ceremony, so... You know what I'm talking about **Beanka Juarez**, you were there. Well...sorta...) Actually, when I saw one of my friends from my "graduation" tonight, he laughed. I guess he was the only one who remembered them... 10 points to his house! (I'm watching _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ right now, sorry...)  
**

**Oh, there is a message about an upcoming story (Yes, yes, I know) at the bottom so I would ****appreciate** if you checked it out. Thankyou!

* * *

He walks up to the bathroom door and doesn't hear any water running so he knows that if he knocks, she'll hear him. In fact, that's why he does. He knocks on the bathroom door, "Ally?"

"Yeah?" he hears her reply.

He smiles hearing her voice, "Hey Ally. It's me, Austin. I was just wondering if you could come find me when you're done."

"Sure, where do you think you'll be?"

"In the main room."

"OK."

"Thanks," he says then walks off to his and Dez's room.

He looks in the corner and finds his guitar. He brought it with him because, well, he had to! What if he performed while he was here, he'd have to have his favorite and lucky guitar. He and Ally always use it at some point whenever they write a new song and they become hits (he was kinda scared to not use it at this point because of its track record). And it may be his favorite cause, well, Ally may have given it to him… Well, he still bought it. It had a scratch in the wood in the back (from one of the many times he and Dez damaged instruments) and so people wouldn't want it. Ally didn't know what to do cause it was a waste of such a beautiful guitar so he told her he'd buy it. She insisted on giving him a discount and, while he did argue because this guitar was still worth just as much, he also appreciated it. He didn't have a _ton_ of money and he was still saving up for a possible first date. He knew Ally would argue _a lot_ if he tried to pay and would make him let her pay her amount but he'd tell her less than what it actually was…

He smiles wider, grabs it, and walks out to the main room. He sits on the couch and starts just randomly plucking the strings, sometimes coming up with something good, sometimes some that seemed just really mediocre.

He was just onto something when he feels someone walk around the back of the couch and he looks to his left to see it's Ally and she sits down, body facing him.

"Hey," she smiles.

"Hey!" he smiles back, watching her run a comb through her still slightly wet hair. She pulls it out when the comb gets to the end and he sees the strands of her hair starting to curl while the rest is still pretty straight.

_'Huh…" _he thinks_, 'I guess Ally has curly hair.'_ He hadn't known because he had never seen her without being made-up first. Speaking of that, she looked _striking_ without makeup.

"You asked me to find you?"

"Yeah," he sets the guitar down, turning his body to mirror hers, "I was just wondering what you were planning on doing today?"

"I don't know. I didn't really have a plan. Trish'll probably wanna go shopping soon so we might do that…"

"Well, until then, wanna chill here with me?" _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Sure. What do you wanna do?"

"Uh…" he stumbles. He didn't think this part through. "We could watch some TV. I heard about this show called New Town High _**{1}**_."

"What's it about?"

"No clue. But Kendall's girlfriend is in it."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, so…you wanna watch with me?"

"Sure, let me just put my comb away and finish getting dressed, OK?"

"OK," She starts standing but when he lays a hand on her arm, she stops, "But, uh, if part of that 'getting ready' includes putting on makeup…" he shakes his head, a smile growing, "You don't need it."

"Awww, you're so sweet," she punctuates it by putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. She turns around, walking back towards the rooms, and he watches her.

He puts a hand to his cheek, "I should be sweet a lot more often…"

* * *

It's 10 minutes later when there's that same gust of wind from before but this time it smells of strawberries.

Ally.

She sits next to him, an appropriate distance away (though not Austin's appropriate), and turns to him, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah," he slings an arm over the back of the couch, "I got it queued up," he looks at her face instead of just her eyes.

Darn, she put makeup on.

He mentally pouts but apparently a part of it shone through because she asks him. "What's wrong?"

"You put makeup on…" he mutters, turning his head back towards the TV.

"And…?" she presses, not getting the problem. She always wears makeup.

"You looked perfectly pretty without it…"

She smiles, subconsciously shifting closer.

Austin notices.

All he has to do is shift lightly to the left and their legs would be touching.

He'll do it later. When she'll notice less and is less likely to scoot away.

"Ready to watch?" she asks.

"Totally," and hits the play button.

_"Last time on New Town High…"_ an announcer says. The screen changes to two girls outside a high school.

_"I think Drake is in love with me,"_ a blonde says to her friend.

_"You do know that he has a girlfriend. Who's a…,"_ starts her brunette friend as she pauses from dramatic effect and the camera zooms up on her, _"ghost." _

A foggy figure sweeps by _**{1a}**_ but Austin doesn't know what happens next as he scoots ever so carefully closer…

There.

With him and his girl sitting that close, with his arm around her…He sighs silently, happy.

He looks back up at the screen, perfectly content with the world, ready to spend an afternoon just relaxing…When…—

"_Ally!_" Trish shouts from pretty much behind them.

They jump, Austin's hand flying back to his side, effectively smacking the back of Ally's head.

"OW!" she screeches, leaning forward, clutching her head.

Austin panics, "_Oh_ _my gosh_, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"How did your hand even hit me, anyway?!"

"Uhh-h-h-hh…" he stutters, "I'll go get you some ice!"

He stands up, walking past her, accidently kicking her foot in the process.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

He carefully hurries over to the freezer, putting ice inside two plastic baggies, only pausing to smack his forehead, "Stupid!" He couldn't believe he hurt her…

He walks back over, sitting on her other side, applying the ice to her wounds.

"Thanks…" she mutters, taking the one on her foot and trying to take the one on her head as well, but Austin doesn't budge.

"_Please_ don't mention it…" he says, the upmost worry etched on his face, his mind palace already crumbling around him.

They stay there for a while, not moving, until Ally starts slowly pulling the ice away from her foot, Austin taking the hint and removing the one from her head.

"Are you OK?" he looks at her intently, eyes roaming to see if there are any more injuries and to check how bad they are.

"I will be…"

He sighs, still feeling immensely worried and guilty. How could he hurt her…?

His hand becomes warm and starts tingling and, if he hadn't known better, he would've thought it fell asleep. "I'm fine, Austin…" she whispers. His heart still hurts but his face relaxes.

"Well, with that over with," Trish starts. He totally forgot she was there. "You wanna go shopping today?"

Ally shoots him a look, telling him 'I totally called it' then looks up at Trish, "Sure. Sounds fun," she cautiously stands up.

"Awesome! We should probably ask Dez's cousins and his friends for a good place to shop…" Trish trails on and Austin zones out.

Ally is going shopping with Trish and they're gonna swing by 2J to ask where to shop.  
Ally going shopping with Trish = Ally trying on really pretty and attractive things.  
2J = A bunch of teenage boys where at least one of them has a huge crush on her.  
Swinging by 2J to ask where to shop = The boy with a crush on her knowing that she were going to be trying on really pretty and attractive things.  
So, Ally trying on really pretty and attractive things + a boy who has a crush on her = A situation where he could complement her a lot.  
Him complementing her a lot = A possibility for a romantic situation.  
A romantic situation = her possibly developing feeling for him. Her developing feelings for him = her possibly having a crush on him.  
Her having a crush on him = her maybe falling in love with him.  
Her falling in love with him = them maybe getting married.  
Them getting married = him being alone forever because he'll never feel the same way about any other girl and he'll be stuck pining after her until he dies and watching their kids when they go out on date nights!

That can_not_ happen!

"Hey!" he interrupts whatever they were saying, "Can I come with you?"

"What?" Trish asks him, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked if I could go shopping with you…"

"You wanna go shopping with Trish and I?" Ally asks him this time, "With two girls? And more importantly, with Trish?"

"Yes…?"

"Austin, I know that's not true—"

"—What? You think I'm lying? Wow, Ally, no faith."

"You wanna go shopping all afternoon?"

"Yeah! Totally! Woo! Shopping! Fun!"

Ally rolls her eyes, and he fears she's seen through his act, "Fine. You can come with us."

Is she smirking?

Is that seriously making him more attracted to her?

…

Should he be worried?

Oh, he wants to kiss that smirk off her face _so_ bad.

Actually, he just really wants to kiss her.

_Really_ bad.

She walks off to the bedrooms but Trish stays behind a second.

"What?" he asks her. Why is she just staring at him?

"'Shopping!' 'Fun!'," she quotes, "Uh-huh…" she sasses, popping her hip as she repeats what Ally had done a few minutes earlier.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}** _Big Time Rush fans should be at least a little familar with this TV show. **_{a}_ **This is a scene from that TV show. It was in the episode when Carlos had two dates and the movie was called "Kiss & Tell" and James was being protective over Katie cause she had a date... Man, I can't remember what that episode is called right now...

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own_ Austin & Ally_ or _Big Time Rush_ or anything that belongs to them. Obviously, I would not own that if someone else owned it...

**_Reviews:_**  
Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs -:- **AusllyBeliever** -:- **happyheyface** -:- **K-Cat** _(I mention them because they just recently made an account so, while at this point they were a guest, I'm going to PM them the response)_ -:- **jamesmaslow4evz **-:-** Emrys Is Merlin **-:-** vampluva87 **-:-** NerdyChick4Ever **-:-

-:- **Guest 21501** -:- Firstly, thankyou for giving me a name to call you by. It is _very_ helpful. Second, spoiler, there will be! *gasp* And, I hope you like that, because the majority of this story will be... And thankyou! I'm glad you love it! :)8

-:- **hey** -:- Seriously?! Wow... Th-Thankyou... I had no idea it was that good... I'm glad you love it "so so so so so so" much. :)8 It's what I aim for...

-:- **Guest** -:- Well, um, thankyou! I'm really gald you want to read more of my other stories. That means a lot to me. That not only did you like this story, but you decided to go and read other stuff by me. I have an idea similar to that in the works...But I'll see what I can do to intergrate your idea into it. Actually, it shouldn't be too hard... Thankyou for your idea. I very much appriate it! Amd thankyou again for going to read more of my stories...

-:- **Guest** -:- I have an idea like that... A sing-off instead of a dance-off (but I love your idea too) and I'll if there's anywya to intergrate a dance-off into the mix. I have someone else coming into play on this little war, actually... Given, probably not the most intimdating, but someone, nonetheless. Thankyou so much for sharing you ideas with me. It means a lot!

-:-** Lily888** -:- Thankyou! And thankyou for your song ideas, only one problem... I don't know who they're by... Could you please tell me so I can listen to them and possibly add them? Thankyou so much for you ideas. It means a lot to me. Oh, and it will. Here's a tip for all of my stories, the charactes I have in the info is the couple who is endgame and this story is about getting together so... :)8

-:- **Idea** -:- Thankyou for your idea! I like your idea but it contradicts slightly but I have something similar in mind so I hope that you're OK with that... Again, thankyou for the idea. Uh...You're welcome...? I just really wanted to write this story. And YAY! I'm glad I made you happy.

-:- **Ashley** -:- I'm glad you love it! And, I know it took a while, but are you still happy? I hope so. :)8

-:- **O** -:- Hahaha...I like the eating me part, it made me laugh (as indicated my the "hahaha" :)8 ) I like your ideas for a whole new story. I'll toy with them...

-:- **Guest** -:- Heheheh...about that... I updated today. Yay? Sorry that it took me a while. I've been working on the story that I put the description of below

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**So, as I said, I have a new story coming out. It's called "Who _Are_ You?" and it's an _Austin & Ally_ story (sorry to all of you that are _just_ _Big Time Rush_ fans...). It's in Ally's POV (for reasons I can not tell you) which is new since I always right in 3rd of Austin's POV so...This'll be something... Here's the summary:**

"No! This _is _important! First he's my best friend, then he's 11, then a suave 16 year old bad boy, then has a stutter, then a poet, then a jock, then the freaking Doctor, then from the 50's! And none of these characters have any memory of what the others have done, nor him himself!" I lower and calm my voice, "So Dezmond Malone Shockley…I will ask you one more time…what…is up…with Austin?"

**I hope that caught your attention. I hope to post it on August 5 (because it's my birthday. Hooray!) but it may be delayed slightly. I hope you read! And, more importantly, that you liked this chapter. Please let me know! :)8**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper. **


End file.
